Fortune Cookie
by MrsEm
Summary: Fate would have it that they met on that day and fate would have it that they would become something to one another. A story about all those little bits of your life filled with goings-on, conversations and experiences that can and should only be shared with someone you care about.
1. Chapter 1

The metropolis was bustling, people, cars, everything was moving in all directions. The summer heat brought everybody out of their offices, men rolling up shirt sleeves and women fanning themselves with books and magazines. Not a spare wall, bench or clean pavement wasn't taken up by someone eating their lunch, catching up with loved ones or just doing whatever they did when not at work. Diana Ricco was no different, except she had decided to splash out and go to one of the many overpriced cafes that lined the streets with outside seating. She'd luckily managed to get herself a small little table curb side and ordered her tea before the lunchtime rush, deciding her own hour's one of the perks of being self-employed. It wasn't a habit of hers to spend a ridiculous amount of money on a pot of tea, surrounded by people chatting as loud as possible but the sun had lured her out and now that she could feel the tingle of heat on her nose she was happy she had.

"My apologies Ma'am, is this seat taken?" Diana looked up; shielding her eyes from the sun she could just about make out the silhouette of a tall, baseball hat wearing man standing in front of her with a coffee cup in hand. She assumed that he'd probably ordered his coffee before realising there was nowhere to sit, looking around and seeing there really was nowhere for him to go she went against her better judgement and nodded for him to sit. Her manners trumping her cautious nature.

"No, no it isn't…" she fumbled over her words, still nervous about all of a sudden sharing her table with someone.

"May I…?" he interrupted her and Diana laughed, telling herself to calm down, the poor fella just wanted to drink his coffee!

"Be my guest," she finished and watched as the man sat down and placed his coffee in front of him, giving her a polite nod. Returning her focus back to the book she held in her hands she heard him whistle slowly and couldn't help but look back up.

"Is it me or does the city seem a lot busier than usual?" Diana thought his smile was warm, matched with the strong jaw, sunglasses and baseball cap she found she was smiling in response, not worried about finding herself in a conversation with a stranger she didn't want to be in! Not yet anyhow!

"It's the weather, a bit of sun and we all come out of the woodwork." She answered him pleasantly.

They both fell into their own goings-on, Diana continued to read her book and Mister Baseball Cap and Sunglasses watched the world go by. Well that wasn't entirely true, he'd found himself watching the woman he was sat with read her book, he noticed she moved her lips ever so slightly when reading. She smiled and frowned at different intervals and hurried to turn the page, obviously reading an exciting part. He leant his head sideways, trying to read the title and as he did Diana caught sight of what he was doing.

"It's called 'The Rise of Bronze Age Society'," she told him, showing him the cover.

"From the expressions on your face I thought it was a crime novel or something?!" he laughed, slightly surprised.

"I find it fascinating!" Diana gushed, unable to keep her excitement at bay. "I'm Diana," she held her hand out across the table and watched as he brought his own up, grasping her hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you Diana, I'm Steve." He replied, thinking to himself that she looked very much like Ann Miller.

"Are you on your lunch break?" she asked and Steve couldn't help but laugh, he was glad though when Diana seemingly didn't take it the wrong way and continued to look at him expectantly for his answer.

"Yes, you?" he answered warily. He usually kept a low profile when out in public and he certainly didn't make a habit of sitting with a stranger and making small talk! He'd taken the chance though, something about being able to sit on the sidewalk with a coffee in the sun making it worth the risk. On the face of it he'd got away with it, the woman sat opposite him, Diana, not recognising him. He felt slightly guilty, why he wasn't sure. It wasn't a necessity for him to introduce himself wherever he went, nothing more was socially necessary than what he had provided already.

"Yes, I don't tend to venture out but the sun was calling me and it's been a very long time since I've sat out like this in the city." Just as she finished speaking a large group of men on a close by table shouted and cheered while another table of mostly women clapped and whistled. Diana turned back to Steve and grimaced, "I'm remembering why it's been a long time," she told him and Steve couldn't help but laugh. Both of their attentions were caught by a couple hovering by, the man holding a tray full of plates and coffee cups as the woman looked at them down her nose, eyeing their empty cups and tutting.

Diana, not enjoying the dirty looks, packed up her book and got up immediately, as did Steve and as they made their way through the tables and chairs they found themselves stood staring back at the sea of people.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Steve." Diana gave him a tight smile as the pair were pushed and shoved by the moving crowd.

"And you," Steve said, protecting Diana from the oncoming pedestrian traffic. There was a moment when neither of them moved, it probably only lasted a second, but both of them hesitated. Steve finally set off and as Diana turned in the same direction they both laughed nervously. Neither knew what to say so they both concentrated on weaving in and out of the crowd, the tide of people walking in the opposite direction to them both.

Diana felt a hand grab the strap of her satchel and pull, her eyes darted to people stood around her but she could see no one looking at her directly. The hand continued to pull however so Diana stopped still and grabbed the strap with both her hands. Steve had noticed her stop but wasn't sure why? Diana locked eyes on a man close by her who suspiciously kept his eyes down, he wasn't moving either.

"Let. Go. Now." Diana ground out through clenched teeth, her eyes darting to Steve who was now stood right behind the thief. Everything that had just happened took place in a matter of seconds, even though it felt like a lifetime to Diana. All of that mixed with the crowd around them and the heat of the midday sun made Diana do something she would never normally do, she pushed the man. Diana wasn't a pushover but she wasn't fearless either, she'd always taken the path of least resistance when it came to danger. Cross the road, don't answer back, if somebody takes your bag let them! It's not worth getting hurt over. The fact was there was a manuscript from the library she was borrowing in her bag, which meant there was no way in hell she was going to let some chancer steal it! Pure luck meant the man fell backwards into Steve, or so Diana thought who held onto the man's arms with a vicelike grip. Steve knew instantly the man recognised him, all the colour draining from his face a dead giveaway.

"The lady told you to let go," he told him before giving him a million watt smile and heaving him over to a nearby Police Officer. Steve came back to Diana as quickly as possible who was hugging the satchel to her chest and breathing heavily. "Are you alright?" he asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I think so? Maybe? No, no not really!" Diana was panicking, the adrenaline kicking in and the logical part of her brain telling her how stupid she'd been.

"Come with me," Steve placed an arm round her shoulders and guided her down the closest side street and away from the hustle and bustle. "Just catch your breath," he told her calmly.

"I can't believe that just happened! Why did he do that?!" She stared at Steve in disbelief. "Why would anybody do that?! I mean, can you imagine if I'd been an old lady or had a heart condition! What an awful thing to do!" She was rambling she knew it but Steve just stood and nodded sympathetically.

"You handled it really well," he told her.

"I did?" she asked incredulously.

"Of course," Steve smiled and squeezed her arm, glad to see she was calming down.

"Thank you Steve, for helping me." The irony of her words weren't lost on him as he told her not to mention it. "I mean it, thank you." Steve felt himself blush and Diana found herself wondering what he looked like without the baseball cap or sunglasses.

"Are you alright," she asked suddenly, looking him over. Steve was struck at how much he appreciated her asking him that question.

"I'm fine Diana, thank you." He told her with a sweet smile. "Well, I'm glad I could help. Let me walk you the rest of the way okay," he offered.

"Oh no! You don't need to do that…" Diana protested.

"No, please, I insist." Steve again put a guiding arm round Diana's shoulders and the pair made their way back onto the main street.

* * *

Maybe only fifteen minutes later, all of it in silence, they stopped outside the entrance to an apartment building. Diana smiled at Steve as she swept her hair from one shoulder to the other.

"This is me, thank you again," she said offering her hand to him which he shook firmly.

"Not a problem, thank you for letting me sit at your table." They both laughed and Diana shook her head.

"I bet you weren't expecting all this when you sat down?" she told him jovially.

"No, I certainly wasn't!" Steve answered, shaking his own head. "Well, goodbye Diana." A part of him wanted to ask for her number, or ask her to meet him for a coffee but he didn't, it didn't seem right for so many reasons he didn't want to dwell on in that moment. Diana wanted desperately for him to do something and it certainly wasn't due to some archaic traditional idea that the man asks the woman that she didn't ask herself! She was just way too shy and certainly not forthright enough, it didn't seem right though, the idea of her never seeing him again.

"Goodbye Steve," walking up the steps she stopped at the top when she noticed the door had a keypad on it. "It's alright, you can go now!" her voice was high pitched and she knew she sounded strange. Steve eyed her suspiciously.

"This isn't your apartment building is it?" he guessed and Diana let out the breath she'd been holding.

"Oh God I'm so sorry Steve!" she apologised as she raced back down the steps towards him, her long cream linen skirt fluttering in the breeze. "I didn't want to, I mean I didn't think it was a good idea…" Why was she so concerned about insulting a stranger? She closed her eyes and tried to regain her composure. "You've been so kind and nothing more than the perfect gentleman but you have to be safe and I didn't know…" she was rambling again. She stopped talking when Steve held his hand up.

"Diana, you absolutely did the right thing. You're right, you can never be too careful." Looking up and down the residential street Steve turned back to Diana, "are you far away?" he asked.

"No, it's just up there." She told him, pointing a little further up the quiet street and colouring red from embarrassment.

"I'm sure you'll be fine from here, goodbye Diana." Steve smiled at her again and Diana could only grin back at him. Walking away Steve laughed to himself, well that was an interesting lunch!

"STEVE!" looking behind him he watched Diana hurry towards him clumsily, her satchel falling off her shoulder and the heel of her shoe making her trip and splay out her hands. He instinctively put his arms out, ready to catch her. Diana just laughed however and held on to her chest, the little jogging she'd done leaving her breathless. "I live there," she told him and then taking out a small pad and pen wrote down her number and handed it to him. "And that's my number, which I've never given out before and you're under absolutely no obligation to call but I'd kick myself later if I don't give it to you! Sorry, I'm rambling, sorry!" Giving him an awkward grin and shrugging her shoulders she ran back to the steps of her apartment and gave him a little wave before disappearing inside. Steve stood shocked and then looking down at the piece of paper in his hands, grinned himself. Definitely a lunch he wouldn't be forgetting in a long time!

* * *

The small fan on Diana's desk was doing nothing to alleviate the stifling heat that filled her apartment. The weather hadn't abated for weeks and Diana had come to the conclusion that she would forever wear her old cream linen smock dresses and nothing else. Papers fluttered on her desk and the low din of the fans whirring round and round sounded like it was coming from inside her own head. Pulling her hair from her neck she closed her eyes, wishing for a cold breeze and iced drink. The shrill of her phone broke her from her thoughts and seeing that it was an unknown number, answered professionally.

"Good morning, Diana Ricco speaking."

"Diana? Hi, this is Steve. Steve Rogers? From the café?" Diana knew who it was immediately although realised that she hadn't known his surname up until that point.

"Steve, hi, how are you?" she asked, genuinely happy to hear from him. It had been a week since they'd met and although he'd popped into her head a few times, Diana hadn't really thought much about him. Now though, she was very much happy that he had called.

"I'm well, thank you. You surviving the heat?" Diana laughed and told him she wasn't. "Do you fancy a nice cold drink, in the park perhaps?" Diana could hear the nervousness in his voice and found it utterly endearing. He'd appeared to her so confident and strong when they had shared the small table at the café, his back straight, shoulders square, he carried with him an air of authority.

"That sounds perfect, when shall we meet?" Steve could hear the smile in her voice and it instantly relaxed him.

"Are you free now?" he asked, feeling bold.

"Yes, it'll take me half an hour to get there." Diana was beaming.

"Half an...?"

"Thirty minutes," Diana clarified.

"I'll see you then, I'll meet you by the fountain?"

"The fountain, see you there."

"Bye Diana."

"Bye Steve." Ending the call Diana stared at her phone and then for some reason, she added the number to her contacts right away, typing his name and saving the number. Seeing the contact stare back at her she felt ridiculous and juvenile but she shrugged her shoulders and locked her phone. Grabbing her belt off of her bed she cinched in her dress and pulled on her shoes. Her hair was a big bouncy mess that she had no idea what to do with but her eyes darted around her bedroom and finally fell upon one of her many silk scarfs. Grabbing the material she twisted it quickly and wrapped it around her head, tying it in a bow at the front. Turning her head from side to side, looking at herself in the mirror she contemplated whether she looked cute or ridiculous. She settled on quirkily cute and skipped to her front door, pulling her satchel over her shoulder and closing her door behind her. She'd never moved so fast!

* * *

Steve stood in front of the fountain tapping his foot anxiously, he hadn't planned on ringing Diana. He hadn't really planned any of it! It had been Natasha that had forced his hand, finding the number in his jacket pocket (she'd told him it had fallen out) and insisting he ring her. He'd given a thousand and one reasons why he couldn't call her, shouldn't call her, all of which were received with a salty eye roll. It was what she'd said about second chances, about making '_all of it'_ worth something that had made him think that perhaps he needed to do more with his life than 'his duty'?

"Steve?" Spinning on his heel he saw that Diana was stood behind him, clutching the strap of her leather satchel close to her chest. Her beaming smile and blue eyes made him at once realise he'd made the right decision, no matter what the outcome.

"Diana, hi," he replied, rocking on his heels. "It's nice to see you again," he watched as she thanked him but blushed, her hand nervously going to the scarf in her hair. "Do you fancy that walk?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered as they started off in the direction of the lake. "How have you been?" she asked him.

"Me? Fine, busy." He gave her a quick glance, he'd been mulling it over since they'd met. She really didn't know who he was, that or it hadn't registered yet. He'd been pretty sure earlier in the day that when he'd given her his full name she was going to say something. Yet the way she shyly looked at him as he spoke made him think that she really hadn't put two and two together. "What do you do Diana?" he asked as they made their way along the path.

"I'm a Genealogist," she told him quickly.

"Wow, what does that entail exactly?"

"I help trace people's ancestors. I can help to discover who your immigrant ancestors were and where they came from or I can research one of your family lines back to a specific time period or individual."

"Discover I'm from a royal lineage?" Steve joked.

"That's actually very rare but yes, that type of thing." Diana squinted against the sun as she peered up at Steve, shielding her eyes and grimacing slightly.

"How did you find yourself in that line of work?" Steve instinctively steered Diana out of the way of an oncoming cyclist, taking her elbow in his hand and moving her smoothly to one side. The small action didn't go unnoticed by Diana and she thanked him quietly as they continued on their way.

"It's always been a passion of mine, I got my bachelor's degree in family history and never looked back!" Stopping and standing in front of the lake Diana shifted her satchel onto her other shoulder. "I keep all my notes in this bag," she told him as she patted the weathered leather satchel. "I think that's why I reacted the way I did when that man tried to pinch it? Not in a million years would I have been so foolhardy if it had simply held my purse and lipstick!" she laughed, shaking her head and thinking back to that moment. "I've spent hours and hours researching one single person and it's all in here," she showed him the bag as she spoke and he found his hand traced one of the worn buckles lightly. "There was no way I was saying goodbye to all that work!" Steve enjoyed her zeal, she clearly had a passion and he found himself fascinated by the way her eyes danced as she spoke. "I'm sorry, I find I can't stop rambling sometimes…"

"Don't apologise, it's refreshing to meet somebody who is so openly enthusiastic about what they do, I find people these days rather cynical." Diana nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh I agree with you, I'm certainly not someone who '_can play it cool'_," she air quoted as she spoke.

"That's fine by me," Steve smiled warmly at Diana.

"And you Steve?" Diana asked as Steve motioned towards a nearby bench. He waited for her to sit, watching as she delicately crossed her legs and set her satchel beside her, a protective arm covering it whilst her other shielded her eyes from the sun. Steve took his sunglasses off, part of his disguise and offered them to her.

"Here," he offered them to her.

"Oh no, thank you! I was in such a dash to get out I forgot mine but no, you keep them." Diana found herself staring into his eyes, being able to see them for the first time since they'd met. They were just as she suspected, blue orbs of strength and kindness. Oh boy was she in trouble!

"Please, you can't keep your arm up like that forever." Steve wiggled the glasses in front of her and Diana reluctantly obliged, taking them from him and slowly putting them on. Turning her head from one side to another she grinned at Steve.

"How do I look?" she asked good humouredly and he found he was lost for words.

"They look much better on you then me!" he told her.

"I highly doubt that but thank you," sitting back she mirrored Steve's posture, both of them facing the lake. "So what do you do Steve?" she asked again.

"I'm… a Captain, in the Army." He told her hesitantly. Diana wasn't entirely surprised, something about the way he held himself, the pristine neatness of his shirt had told her he was military of some kind.

"How long have you served?" Steve laughed despite himself, imagining telling her the truth but then something in her smile made him take the leap.

"Eighty two years," he told her simply to which Diana face stayed placid and Steve now really wished he could see her expressive eyes so he knew exactly what she was thinking. For Diana, the moment felt ludicrous because as his answer seeped in so did all the other little bits of the puzzle her unconsciousness had been putting together. History lessons, news clips, museum visits. Little bits of her memory filled in the blanks as she watched him watch her.

"Captain Rogers," she whispered slowly, not really knowing what to say.

"That's right," Steve confirmed.

"How did you find yourself in that line of work?" Diana repeated his own earlier question he'd asked her, a small smile appearing at the corners of her mouth and Steve smiled back at her.

"That's a long story," he jested.

"I can imagine so!" Diana suggested they continued walking and as they both stood, Steve instinctively held out his arm to her which Diana graciously accepted, hooking her arm through and resting her hand against his bicep hesitantly and delicately. "Oh, do you want these back?" she asked, pulling off the sunglasses. "I'm assuming you prefer to keep a low profile?" she asked tentatively. Steve took the glasses from her and put them back on.

"Yes, it helps." He told her just as Diana spotted a small boy pointing at him and tugging at his Mother's side.

When none of the usual questions arose from Diana, Steve found himself heaving a sigh of relief and asking her the questions. He learnt about her work, where she lived, the music she enjoyed and the food she liked. He found himself agreeing with the majority of her choices, happy to hear somebody explaining the same visceral experience they'd had upon trying the cronut that he'd had! When Steve spotted the vending cart nearby he offered to buy her an ice cream and was pleased when she wholeheartedly accepted.

"Cone or tub?" he asked her.

"Cone please," Diana answered a little too excitedly. Giving the Vendor their order Steve told Diana to put her money away when he noticed her digging into her satchel. "That's very kind, thank you." She told him as he offered the Vendor twenty dollars.

"No! No! Put your money away! These are on the house Cap!" The Vendor told him and Steve bowed his head slightly.

"Much obliged," he said before the pair walked away.

"That must happen quite a bit, people wanting to thank you for what you do?" Diana asked him as she keenly licked the ice cream that was dripping down the cone, Steve only nodded. Diana had to stop walking, ice cream dripping quicker than she could lick! Laughing Steve watched her twist the cone round and round in her hand, trying to stop it from dripping everywhere! "Are you laughing at me?!" she asked him sternly, watching as a blob of vanilla ice cream dropped onto his shirt.

"No!" Steve protested, not very convincingly.

"I think you are?!" Diana countered asking him to take hold of her ice cream whilst she fetched some tissues from her bag. Steve watched as he held his arms outstretched as Diana laughed and pulled two handkerchiefs from her satchel. "Here, give that one to me!" she said, taking back her cone.

"This wasn't the best idea I've had," Steve admitted.

"No, I'd say not, lesson learnt." Diana felt pity for him and went to wipe the ice cream from his shirt. "Here, let me." she said as she dabbed his shirt expertly. Steve looked down at her and then his shirt, the small act of kindness having more of an effect on him than he cared to acknowledge.

"Thank you," he whispered a little caught off guard.

"Don't mention it," Diana replied offering him the handkerchief. "Here, take it, you may need it again." Taking the soft cotton square he crumpled it up into his fist. Cleaning themselves up they discarded the remaining cones and carried on, laughing when Diana found a piece of crumbled cone in the lapel of her dress.

They fell into another silence as they neared the fountain once more, there full walk of the park and their time together drawing to a close.

"Do you find you get enough time for this sort of thing?" Diana asked Steve as they came to a standstill.

"What? Asking a girl to the park and dripping ice cream onto my shirt?" he laughed.

"Well, not exactly that but yes, you must be busy?"

"I am," he agreed.

"But it's what you do," Diana answered and in those five small words Steve found that Diana showed more understanding of what he did and who he was than almost anybody else he'd ever met.

"Yes," he agreed again.

"Well, in that case then I feel very privileged that you chose to spend your time off with me and I thank you for a lovely day." Diana smiled at him sweetly, trying to keep the butterflies in her stomach at bay.

"It was my pleasure," Steve looked down at Diana's big blue eyes, noticed the faintest hint of freckles on her nose and the small faded scar on her chin. An uncomfortable silence fell over them both until Diana cleared her throat and bounced on her heels.

"Well, I better be going, thank you again Steve and… and if you ever find yourself with some spare time again, I'd be happy to spill more food down myself!" she joked.

"That sounds swell," Steve found himself saying.

"Perhaps next time we could try a hot dog?" she shouted back at him as she swung her satchel over her shoulder and gave him a wave and Steve found himself nodding enthusiastically.

"Definitely."


	2. Chapter 2

Diana wrapped the scarf around her neck tighter as she hunkered down and fought against the blistering snow and wind, winter had well and truly arrived in the city! Pulling her hat down further with one hand and holding her coat together with the other she swore she heard her phone ring out in her satchel. Stopping and turning so her back was against the squall she searched frantically in her bag for her phone and upon seeing the name emblazoned across the front, first gulped, thought about not answering and then grinned widely.

"Hello stranger!" she shouted into her mobile.

"Diana?" Steve asked, finding it hard to hear her.

"Yes Steve it's me!" Diana shouted again, "how are you?"

"You sound like you're at the North Pole?!" Steve found himself shouting down his own phone even though he was stood in his warm apartment but going to look outside his window, he sucked his teeth when he saw the storm outside. "Please don't tell me you're out in this?" he heard her laugh and then yelp. "What?!" he was worried. "Diana?"

"I'm okay, just slipped on some ice!"

"Be careful Diana," he told her, pacing in front of his window and then coming to a stop, one hand on his hip, back straight as ever.

"I will, so, how are you?" she asked him again.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He didn't know what else to say.

"I take it you've been away?" Diana carried on walking; she was only a stone's throw away from the warmth of the library.

"Yes, I have. I'm sorry Diana that I didn't ring earlier…" Life had a funny way of taking over didn't it; he'd had every intention of ringing Diana again after their walk in the park but duty had called and months had passed. It had only been the events that had unfolded on the past mission that had forced his hand again and brought him to this moment.

"Don't apologise Steve, it's not necessary!" Diana interrupted him, "Hang on! I'm just walking through the main door." He listened as she fumbled through the big revolving doors of the city library, he could hear her boots being banged against the large matt and her muffled swearing at getting caught in her own scarf. "Ha! I made it!" she told him triumphantly and he laughed in response.

"Glad to hear it," he told her. "Listen Diana, I was wondering if you…"

"Sure," said Diana.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask?" Steve replied bemused, remembering just how much he enjoyed Diana's enthusiasm for all things.

"I don't need to, frankly I've been cooped up for too long and I've been researching for far too long also, I need a break!" Diana told him jokingly.

"So I'm a means to an end?" Steve couldn't help but play along.

"Aren't we all? Steve I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go, text me when and where and I'll be there with bells on! Okay, bye!" Steve stared down at his phone, he'd been worried she wouldn't answer at all, tell him it's been too long. He certainly hadn't expected her to behave as if it had only been a day since they'd last seen or spoken to one another!

"Right," he said to himself looking down at his phone. "Text?"

* * *

Climbing the steps up to Steve's apartment Diana's satchel shrugged off her shoulder taking her coat with it. Why she insisted on dragging the thing everywhere she went she had no idea! Seeing his door in front of her she skidded the last foot, the snow on her boots melting and making the wooden floor slippery. Letting out a small yelp Diana rolled her eyes at herself and knocked on his door as she tried to regain her composure, pulling and tugging at her coat and scarf. Seeing Steve open the door and give her his million watt smile left her speechless, Steve just stared at her for a moment before laughing.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, watching her cheeks blush from a mixture of embarrassment and the warm air hitting her cold skin.

"Me? I'm well!" she answered somewhat frantically. "Hi," she greeted him and then quickly slipped by when he invited her in with a wave of his arm. Dropping her bag she ungainly took off her boots, wriggling her toes to warm them, all the while Steve stood watching. "I don't want to get all your floors wet," she explained.

"Please, don't worry about it," he really didn't care.

"No! I insist, besides I brought my pumps." Pulling open her satchel she pulled out a pair of black ballet slippers and slipped them on her feet. "See," she clicked her heels together like Dorothy and Steve nodded his head.

"Very good," offering to take her coat Diana turned and allowed him to pull it from her shoulders as she unwound her scarf from her neck.

"Thank you Steve," straightening her white cashmere jumper and thumbing the high waist of her slim black trousers she made sure she was all tucked in and presentable before giving him a grin. "Right, settled." She told him.

"You're sure?" he asked her bemused. Seeing that there was a small mirror to her side she turned and patted her pile of curls on the top of her head, more for affect than to actually check her appearance.

"Yes," she told him with a laugh. "It's near on damnit a military operation going out in the city at this time of year!" she told him as he escorted her to his living room.

"I should have come to you..." Steve started.

"Nonsense, this is perfect." She noticed he had on a smart pair of trousers and shirt, the ironed seams of where it had been folded into the plastic packaging still visible. She guessed that there wasn't much occasion for him to dress smartly and found the idea of him buying a new shirt to wear utterly endearing. Music played quietly in the background and lamps lit around the apartment bathed the whole space in a warm earthly glow. "You have a lovely place here Steve," she complimented him.

"Thank you, would you like a drink? Wine? Water?" he asked her as she took a seat on his settee and crossed her legs at the knee.

"A wine would be nice, thank you." Steve nodded and then skirted to the kitchen, grabbing the bottle of wine he'd bought earlier that day and staring at it in horror. Did he have a corkscrew? Opening and closing all of his kitchen drawers his eyes frantically searched his kitchen for anything to get the thing open, all the while knowing that he'd left Diana far too long on her own in his living room. Inspiration hit him suddenly and he grabbed a screwdriver from his bric-a-brac drawer, holding it up and over the neck of the bottle he jabbed the thing down, the cork popping into the bottle itself. Steve turned the bottle on its side and began to pour, creasing his brow in frustration when only a small dribble of wine came out.

"Oh come on!" he whispered to himself.

"Steve?" Diana popped her head round the corner and gave Steve a sympathetic smile when she saw the bottle of wine in one of his hands and a screwdriver in the other. "No corkscrew?" she asked.

"What gave it away?" Steve chuckled, happy to see Diana wasn't concerned at all at his lack of hosting skills. Diana came up to stand beside him and asked if he had any spare chopsticks. "Those, I have." He told her and plucked one from his drawer.

"I would have been happy with water Steve, or a cup of tea." She told him as she stuck the chopstick into the bottle to hold the cork back as she poured herself a glass of wine. "What do you like?" she asked him, setting the wine and chopstick down on the counter.

"I'm a beer guy," he told her modestly.

"Then next time just grab a couple of beers alright?" she told him and he nodded heartily.

"You've got a deal," following her into his living room Steve sat beside her on his couch, enjoying the way her petite frame fit perfectly into his furniture.

"I cannot imagine you not knowing how to open a bottle of wine? In all your years you're telling me you never wooed a young lady with a romantic dinner over candlelight?" Diana's tone was light and carefree and Steve found himself smiling.

"I was always a little busy for that sort of thing," he told her bashfully.

"I don't believe you but I won't push any further, a Gentleman never tells isn't that what they say?" Diana had had enough of teasing the man sat in front of her.

"What about you?" Steve asked.

"Oh, my wooing skills are known throughout the land!" Diana announced theatrically, her hand outstretched as if she was on a stage.

"Oh really?" Steve laughed.

"No! Of course not! You don't meet many fellas in the library these days and the men I meet are usually a tad older than I am." The irony of what she just said wasn't lost on either of them. "That, or the men I read about are all already dead!" Diana laughed and shook her head, "I guess I always make the excuse that I'm too busy but really it is only an excuse," she told him honestly.

"I know what you mean," Steve replied.

"But you've always had duty haven't you?" she asked him, "Country first and all that?" Steve looked at her and nodded.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"And that's never changed for you?" Diana tucked her legs up and under herself, leaning her head against one hand and looking at Steve intently. She'd seen him in uniform, in news clips on any number of battlefields. She was reluctant to admit it but after they'd met at the park, she'd gone home and carried out some research but somehow she felt like she was invading his privacy so decided that, from that point on, if she ever got the chance she would get to know Steve Rogers by speaking to him. Not from a book.

"No, not really. The way in which I've served has changed along the years but the goal has never changed."

"The goal?" Diana asked him.

"To defeat the bad guys," Steve told her honestly, as honestly as he'd ever spoke to anyone.

"There seems to be a lot of bad guys these days, and not all of them obvious." Diana commented somewhat sadly.

"I know," Steve answered quietly and a silence fell upon them both. Diana saw the sadness on Steve's face, she could see the weight upon his shoulders. It was a weight he gladly carried she was sure of that but she wondered how one man managed. She also wondered how often the Steve Rogers she saw, the one who spilt ice cream down themselves managed to creep out from behind the uniform and decided then and there that if she could do anything for this man, it would be to enjoy the little moments.

"Can I tell you about my latest research?" she asked him, her tone full of excitement and Steve was more than happy in the shift of conversation.

"Please do," he answered, finding her enthusiasm infectious.

"I've been carrying out research for a family called Rider and the opportunity came up to visit the county where the Riders had all lived and died and still lived today. I spent a few days there and as I visited more and more relatives of the family and friends etcetera I was always asked, 'Was he the one buried in the Crossways grave?'"

"Crossways grave?" Steve asked and Diana nodded.

"Yes, or I'd be asked, 'Are they the ones buried in the crossways graves?' I'd come across a picture of the family cemetery early on and noticed there was in fact two graves facing the wrong way. Everybody I spoke to knew there were crossways graves in the family cemetery, but none knew who were buried in them." Diana huffed, clearly still feeling the rush of frustration she'd felt when researching this particular family mystery. "I hadn't been hired to solve the mystery of the graves but it was just oh so intriguing I couldn't help but want to find out!" she confided in him conspiratorially.

"Why were they facing the wrong way?" Steve asked, his brow knitted in confusion. "What is even the right way?"

"Most graves face east and west, except these graves faced north and south," Diana explained.

"Why would anyone be buried that way?" he asked further and laughed when Diana slapped her leg.

"Exactly! I'd spent months and months tracing back this family and I'd asked everybody I could about these graves!" she told him exasperated. "I finally went to the cemetery itself and among the many Riders were two crossways graves. They were only marked by native rocks and no names were on them."

"The plot thickens," Steve interjected.

"Indeed! It took three more months of work before the mystery was solved. Apparently a letter was sent to a neighbour which was found in a garage years later and given to a distant relative who promptly dropped it into an old chest and forgot about it. Well this letter explained the whole strange event."

"What? What was it?" Steve asked eagerly.

"John Rider and his Wife had agreed that 'While they were in the world, the world was always cross-ways with them, so when they died, they wanted to be buried crossways to the world.'"

"That's it?!" Steve asked her perplexed.

"That's it," Diana shrugged her shoulders simply. "All those months, all those family stories and rumours and it all came down to two people who'd had enough with the world being against them so decided to get their own back!"

"Wow," Steve laughed at Diana's expression.

"I'd spent so long reading about the cultural differences in burials and alike, turned out it was just a grumpy Husband and Wife!" Steve laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry Diana," he told her as he shifted his weight on the couch.

"No see, that's where the excitement lies. You never know what you may find, what secrets aren't true. What lies hide the actual truth of a family rivalry or love affair. I think sometimes we try to bring all this meaning into our lives when the truth is men and women do things all the time for the simplest of reasons. Or for no reason at all?"

"Like being buried the wrong way?" Steve said and Diana smiled at him warmly.

"I suppose," Diana set her glass down on the table in front of her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving!" Diana widened her eyes comically. "Have you cooked?" she asked, suddenly intrigued.

"I couldn't open a bottle of wine Diana!" Steve reminded her.

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" she waited for him to tell her his plan.

"I know a great little Chinese place, do you fancy it?" he asked her, not feeling nervous at all. In fact everything felt so easy with Diana Ricco that Steve found he was feeling more like himself than he had in a long time.

"Sounds perfect," Diana told him, standing and stretching her hands above her head.

* * *

The place was tiny and down a little set of steep steps that were practically a death trap given the snow and ice. The pair had fought against the wind and snow, Steve holding a protective arm round Diana's shoulders and all but lifting her along the way. When at one point she hooked her arm through his, very reminiscent of when they had been in the park Steve briefly closed his eyes, a mixture of sadness and joy washing over him. A number of times she'd lost her footing, hands grabbing erratically onto anything to keep her upright, Steve thought perhaps she'd be angry at him, for making her go out in the awful weather again but when at one point she slipped and plastered her face into the arm of his coat and barked with laughter he knew it would take more than a brisk stroll to upset Diana Ricco.

Once inside and after unravelling the many layers of coats and scarfs they were both sporting Diana told Steve to order for them both and he found himself thinking that some of her outmoded manners and decorum were familiar and sweet to him. There was no fight with Diana Ricco he found, he understood her to be a strong and confident woman, clearly competent in her field and anything else she set her mind to yet she wasn't concerned about showing weakness or vulnerability and she never assumed anything about him. She asked him questions rather than referring to a history book. The most pleasant part of his time with her Steve thought to himself, was the fact that they talked about everything other than his job, or who he was, or who he knew. He felt like a regular Joe and that felt swell!

Diana picked up a chopstick and eyed Steve suspiciously.

"I see a theme developing," she said giving him a wink. "I take it this place is good?" she asked looking around the small, quiet restaurant with its twinkling lights and quiet music.

"The best," Steve leaned over the small two top and whispered to Diana. "The owner is a little…crazy but…" they were interrupted that very moment with the man Steve had just been describing. A small, grey haired gentleman appeared as if from nowhere and greeted them both, very clearly surprised by Diana's presence and winking and prodding Steve's arm excitedly. Steve introduced them and then ordered without looking at the menu, clearly knowing what was good.

"I'm sorry about him," Steve apologised to Diana.

"Don't worry, if I turned up at my local Deli with somebody they'd probably hold a street party!" Diana laughed. When all the food arrived Diana told Steve to tell her what everything was which he did gladly, it allowed them both to chat about nothing in particular but laugh and joke with one another over the looks of the food and tastes they were experiencing. Diana picked up a fortune cookie after they'd finished and cracked it open.

"Be careful," Steve warned her ominously and Diana smirked and looked down at the small piece of paper in her hand. "What does it say?" he asked her a moment later and Diana immediately blushed. Reading the fortune to herself Diana's hand closed quickly round the paper, "These things are silly, I mean really? Who believes in these things?!" she said quickly, scrunching up the paper and tossing it onto the table. "Here, you open one." She suggested, hoping he'd be suitably distracted not to pursue hers any further. She watched as Steve cracked open the cookie and unfolded the small piece of paper inside, a smile tugging at his lips as he read it.

"Well?" Diana asked, actually finding herself really wanting to know what his said. Her jaw dropped when he held it away from her and shook his head.

"Oh no! You don't get to know mine when you wouldn't tell me yours!" Steve told her loudly. Diana looked at him, contemplating her next move.

"That's fine, neither one of us will ever know." She announced mysteriously as they both laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

Yet somehow later, both Steve and Diana had found themselves alone at the table long enough to find their discarded fortunes and sneak a look at the other's. Diana grinned when she read his; 'Take the chance while you still have the choice.' and Steve's heart skipped a beat when he read hers; 'The love of your life is right in front of your eyes.'

The walk back to her apartment was quiet, not uncomfortable but both of them found themselves preoccupied with their own thoughts. Steve had insisted on walking her home and as he stood on her doorstep and watched her walk in and close the door behind her, giving him a beautiful smile and small wave he thought about the words he had read earlier, he just wasn't sure he still had the choice?

* * *

A number of days later and Steve Rogers found himself sat in one of the many plush chairs of The Stark Tower Complex. Tony Stark was centre stage, as always and Steve was focused on what the Playboy Philanthropist was presenting; yet that focus disappeared entirely when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Peeling it out and giving the screen a brief glance a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. All of this was being watched carefully by Natasha Romanoff who was sat beside him.

Steve read the message from Diana;

**Good morning, I'm going to be out of town for a couple of weeks on research. I'll text you when I'm back and I can treat you to dinner! Of course when you're free and of course if you want to, D**.

He immediately felt disappointed that he wouldn't be seeing her for a while but given that he was about to ship out himself he couldn't dwell on that point for too long. Steve began to text back;

**Good morning D, be safe and yes to the dinner. S.**

He looked over the message multiple times, was it too casual? Should he say something else? He felt like a love-struck teenager passing a note in class. Finally, when he heard Natasha clear her throat next to him and he realised she was watching him avidly, he hit the send button and pushed the phone back into his pocket.

"You got that Cap?" Tony asked, giving the Captain a smirk, his distraction not going unnoticed by him either.

"Got it," Steve answered, straight faced. As the room emptied around them Natasha sidled up to Steve.

"Who's the girl?" she asked him knowingly. Steve looked at her but said nothing. "You know us modern girls expect a lot," she told him.

"I'll let you know," he replied as he left himself.

"Does the old man have a girl?" Tony asked from behind, turning Natasha looked at him sternly.

"I don't know?"

"I could hack his phone," Tony suggested, or threatened, Natasha wasn't too sure. Narrowing her eyes she simply walked away from Tony. "Aren't you even the slightest bit intrigued?!" he shouted after her, as the Black Widow continued to walk away.

* * *

Five weeks later and Diana was sat on her couch, blanket wrapped around her legs and book resting on her lap. The fairy lights decorating her Christmas tree bounced light off all the small ornaments that littered her living room and the perhaps too many Tiffany lamps projected a myriad of colours onto the walls and furniture. Her phone ringing made her sit her cup of tea down and glance at her phone.

"You're back," she said by way of a greeting.

"I'm back," Steve answered and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"In one piece?" she asked, not knowing what she meant by that question but feeling a need to ask it.

When he didn't answer Diana knew he wasn't alright. "Do you fancy a brew?" she asked.

"A brew?" Steve repeated and Diana laughed.

"A cup of tea?" she clarified. "Do you fancy a cup of tea?" she repeated. There was a pause, and Diana wondered whether she'd misjudged their entire relationship.

"I'd love one," Steve finally answered, thumbing the cotton handkerchief in his hand as he spoke, his fingers tracing the initials D.R. in the corner.

"I'll see you soon then."

* * *

The buzzer for her apartment building's door rang out a lot quicker than Diana anticipated. Tightening the tasselled belt on her long red robe she pressed the button to allow Steve in. Telling him her apartment number over the intercom she quickly jogged to her bedroom and grabbed one of her scarfs, catching her curls and pulling them all up, bow sitting pretty at the front. A firm knock on the door and Diana skipped back down the hallway, skidding towards her door and pulling hastily at the latches and chains. Pulling it open she gave Steve a brilliant smile and noticed immediately that although he returned hers with his own it didn't reach his eyes.

"Come in," she told him, standing back and watching him walk past her stopping just inside. "Let me take your coat," Diana held her arms out and waited for him to shirk off his jacket, handing it to her. "Come on, I've already popped the kettle on."

Steve followed Diana down the hallway, his focus taken up by the way the fabric of her robe swished against the hard wood flooring. Trailing her into the kitchen he watched as she danced from one cupboard to another, pulling cups and saucers, tea pot and milk jug all onto a small tray.

"Do you prefer milk or lemon, I'm making Darjeeling?" she asked him with a quick glance his way and a sweet smile.

"Lemon please," he answered.

"I know I promised dinner…" she started but Steve's laugh cut her off.

"This is perfect," he told her. "How did your trip go?" Diana poured the hot water from the kettle into the tea pot.

"Terrible! Came up against a dead end."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Steve said taking hold of the tray Diana was handing him and then following her into the living room. His breath was taken away, her home taking him back ninety five years to his Mother's living room, sparkling lights, plush fabrics and books littering every surface, filling him with sentimentality and distant memories.

"Oh don't be, it's par for the course I'm afraid."

"So what do you do now?" he asked as Diana poured two cups of tea.

"Find another course," she answered.

"What if there isn't one?"

"Then accept that the journey comes to an end," Diana answered. "Steve? Is there anything I can do for you?" Steve enjoyed the way her hand ghosted his as she asked her question. He was also eternally grateful that she didn't ask what was wrong directly, knowing that he wouldn't be able to discuss it with her.

And, if he was being honest he had a list as long as his arm of the things Diana could do for him but he just couldn't bring himself to ask, or believe he had the right to.

"Keep pouring the tea?" he whispered and Diana nodded, understanding perfectly everything he wasn't saying.

"Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, big party, here, New Year's Eve…" Tony shouted out to everybody as they filed out of the research lab.

"Have a good Christmas Steve," Natasha squeezed his hand as she gave him a wink.

"You too," he replied.

"You seeing that girl?" Steve blushed but said nothing. "See her Steve," she said firmly before walking away. Pulling his phone from his pocket he unlocked it and went to his contacts, staring at her name his finger hovered over her number.

"Do it man!" Steve looked up at Tony as he strode by, slapping the Captain on the back as he went. "Christmas is the loneliest time of the year, don't you want someone to cuddle up to in front of the fire?" Steve stared after him, never enjoying the connotations Stark attached to everything.

He didn't even know if she was busy? Pressing the button he held the phone up to his ear and sighed in disappointment when it went straight to voicemail, but when the thing vibrated against his ear he pulled it away and looked at it confused. He still didn't know how to use the thing properly! Looking at the screen he saw that it was Diana ringing him, ending and accepting the call he greeted her tenderly.

"I was just ringing you," he told her.

"Were you? That's strange!" Diana laughed and asked how he was.

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"I'm great, listen, I have a present for you, for Christmas…" He heard a hesitation in her voice and wondered whether she was second guessing herself as well.

"You didn't have to…" Steve interrupted.

"Well I have," Diana interrupted him back. "So, are you free at any point?" she asked tentatively.

"Well, actually," he said after a pause. "I'm pretty much free over Christmas." Steve waited for her reaction.

"I take it the bad guys have Christmas off as well then?" she teased.

"I guess so," Steve laughed, swinging his leg around as he stood on the spot and smiled into his phone.

"Well that's just perfect!" Diana answered excitedly. "Then I propose we celebrate Christmas together, if you want?" Steve creased his brow in confusion. "Just for a bit? Or not at all?"

"You don't have any plans?" he asked her.

"Steve, no, I haven't and rather than list the reasons why I'm alone to you right now I would much rather propose my plan and skirt that issue altogether!" Chuckling Steve shook his head and was just thankful that this woman was in his life.

"Alright, shoot." He told her.

"One word Steve Rogers, Chinese."

"Chinese," he repeated with a grin.

* * *

Diana found herself making a little more effort in her appearance than usual, pushing the last bobby pin into her hair she turned from side to side. Satisfied she was adequately coiffed and buffed she slipped her legs into the dark blue dress she picked out and pulled it up, struggling with the tiny, velvet covered buttons at the front to the point where she nearly ripped the thing off! It was a whirling storm of snow and sleet outside but that didn't stop her from slipping on a pair of heeled pumps and fastening the tiny strap that went round her ankle. A smear of lipstick and a spritz of perfume and she found herself standing in the middle of her bedroom wondering what the hell she was doing or even thinking! A firm, very familiar knock on her door and she had run out of time to even start thinking about what she was doing.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she shouted as she tipped tapped down her hallway and heaved open her door. "Merry Christmas!" she all but shouted at Steve who took a step back shocked. Both of them laughing more out of nervousness than anything else Diana led him in and took him by the hand, pulling him down her hallway and into her living room. "How are you?" she asked as she made sure her windows were locked and the majority of her lamps were turned off. She always left one on.

"I'm well, thank you Diana. You look beautiful." Diana stopped what she was doing and the pair stared at one another.

"Thank you Steve," Diana finally whispered and a sadness swept over them both. "Come on, let's get going, we'll be late." Shaking her head of her thoughts they left, her arm hooked through his securely and him wondering whether he still had time to take the chance.

* * *

Diana pulled the small present from her handbag and placed it on the table in front of Steve and in between all the empty plates, bowls and discarded chopsticks.

"Merry Christmas Steve," she said as she smiled. Steve looked down at the perfect little box wrapped in red paper and tied together with an impeccable gold bow.

"Diana, you shouldn't…"

"Shh, enough of that. It's only small, I saw it and thought of you. Please, open it." She watched as his smile widened and then with the eagerness of a small child she watched him tear open the wrapping and reveal the present inside. "It's a notebook, I noticed you keep one with you and scribble things down every now and again." She took it from his hands and turned it over. "See, it comes with a small pencil and the leather cover will keep it safe." Handing it back to him Diana watched his face for his reaction, it was only when he noticed that on the front she'd had his initials embossed on it that he looked back up at her.

"Thank you Diana, this is very kind. You, you are very kind." Taking her hand in his across the table he didn't let go.

"I'm glad you like it," she said, staring at their hands clenched together.

"Diana, I need to tell you something." When he hesitated Diana urged him on with a friendly nod of her head and smile that made him feel safe. "I've spent a lot of my time trying to come to terms with the modern world."

"It can't have been easy," she added quietly knowing all too well the struggle to feel like you fit in.

"I woke up to a completely different time, everybody I know is dead. Everybody I cared about… I was a soldier, my brothers in arms, they're all dead." He didn't know what he was saying, only that he felt like it needed to be said.

"This world can be lonely," Diana whispered. "Especially when you find yourself living in the past." Steve let her words seep in and realised that out of anybody he'd ever met, Diana knew better than anybody the shadow ghosts could cast on your life.

"I can jump higher, run faster, lift a stronger weight than anybody, but I can just as easily roll an ankle and be out for the season! I'm not perfect."

"I never thought you were," Diana told him, a slight smirk forming on her lips and Steve was glad of her lightening the mood.

"I guess I come from a world where people were a little more trusting, the threats not as deep. Now, it's harder to tell who's right and wrong."

"I trust you Steve and I tell you right now, you can always trust me. I value our friendship, I value you being in my life and however, whatever part I play in your life, that's fine by me. We're complicated creatures at the best of times, I don't underestimate that what you do is dangerous but I also know it's important and most importantly it's important to you so I'd never want to get in the way of that."

"I can't ask you to…"

"You're not asking me to do anything Steve, I'm a grownup, I know what I'm doing. I'm here when you need me as I'm sure you will be for me." It was a proposition Steve realised, that Diana was giving him. They'd be no expectations, just friendship, as and when required.

He gladly accepted.

"Merry Christmas Diana."

"Merry Christmas Steve."

* * *

**New Year's Eve**

Diana threw her brush on her bed and gave herself one last look in the mirror. The gown she'd carefully chosen had a column skirt, long to the floor and straight, finished with a strapless princess bodice. The dinner jacket she wore over the top, fitted and coming only to her waist was decorated with sequins and beads all over. Both material and bead was coloured the same, the entire outfit stained a deep ruby red.

Steve had insisted on picking her up even though she had insisted she could get a town car to The Stark Tower Complex, but she'd learnt to let him win the small battles, knowing that ultimately she'd win the war. Something like that anyway! A firm, familiar knock on the door and Diana grabbed her clutch and sped down the hallway.

"Wow," Steve was speechless.

"Right back at ya fella!" Diana said breathlessly at the door. "I reckon you need to ditch the red, white and blue," she told him and Steve blushed, straightening his tux and giving her a grin.

"Really?" he said.

"You bet! You look better than James Bond in that thing!" Diana gave him a wink and closed her door behind her, locking it and popping the key in her bag.

"You ready to go?" he asked her still taking in her appearance. She really did look like Ann Miller!

"As much as I can be!" Diana answered with a tight smile, hooking her arm through Steve's as they made their way out.

"Don't worry," he told her and she scoffed in response.

"That's easy for you to say, you know everybody and everybody knows you." He could feel her shaking beside him. "I deal with dead people every day!"

"You deal with people, you speak to very much alive ones every day and find out all their secrets. I think you can handle yourself at one little cocktail party."

"A cocktail party hosted by Tony Stark and attended by very very competent, sometimes omnipotent guests." Steve held the door open to the car as Diana slid in, once he was in the other side and they had set off he turned her way.

"Well, when you put it like that."

* * *

Steve could feel Diana's nervousness through her tight grip on his arm as they walked into the large penthouse that was Tony Stark's home. A grand piano in a corner somewhere filled the air with gentle, smooth jazz and the smell of poinsettias and cinnamon gave the whole affair a festive flavour. Servers dipped and swerved around the guests with trays of Champagne and as one passed by Diana she quickly grabbed a flute and turned herself towards the wall, downing the bubbles and wincing against the dryness.

"Alright, let's go." She whispered to Steve who looked at her bemused.

"You'll be fine Diana, are you sure you want to stay, we can go right now. I don't mind," he watched her give him a wide smile and then shake her head no. "Come on then, there are some people I want you to meet." Guiding her through the crowd Steve nodded and greeted the few that turned their attention towards them; Diana kept her head up and smiled warmly at the curious eyes that fell upon her.

Even though Diana had been nervous walking in she found herself settling quickly, Steve was a calming influence on her and the way he held her hand in the crook of his arm made her feel safe and amongst friends even though she was in a room full of strangers.

"Nat," Diana turned her attention back to Steve, seeing that they had stopped in front of a red haired woman who was smiling pleasantly at Steve.

"Hi Steve, how are you." Natasha greeted him, her eyes flicking to Diana.

"Good, thank you. This is Diana Ricco, Diana, this is Natasha Romanoff." Diana unhooked her arm from Steve and held it out towards the woman.

"It's lovely to meet you Ms Romanoff," Diana said as the pair shook hands.

"And you Diana, it's good to finally meet you." Diana glanced quickly at Steve, watching him to see if he reacted to his friend letting slip that he'd obviously spoken about her. Diana was pleased though, to see that Steve had people in his life that clearly cared for him.

"Thank you," she answered and then saw that two more people were approaching.

"Season's greetings people!" Diana knew that it was Tony Stark, the woman flanking him being Pepper Potts. Diana flinched when she felt Steve's hand come to rest around her waist protectively, an action never performed by either of them before. She wondered why he chose now to do such a thing, or perhaps he didn't even choose to do it, it just happened instinctively? Not having a moment more to think Diana plastered on a smile and watched as the two men greeted one another.

"Cap! Good to see you, nice tux! Not bad for a rental." Stark bypassed Steve, not shaking his hand and went straight to Diana. "And I definitely need to know who you are," holding out his hand for her to shake Diana knew instantly the type of man she was dealing with.

"Tony," Diana heard the warning tone of Pepper Potts and smirked slightly.

"Mister Stark, it's lovely to meet you." Diana greeted him.

"It is isn't it but it's so much more interesting to meet you." Diana felt Steve's grip tighten on her waist.

"I'm Diana Ricco," introducing herself she turned her attention to Pepper, purposely cutting her greeting short with Stark in favour of the woman standing beside him. "It's lovely to meet you Ms Potts," she said, seeing that Stark was at first taken aback and then, folding his arms across his chest grinned at the whole group.

"Oh I like you Ms Ricco, now please, come with me and let's get a drink." Steve hadn't let go of Diana's waist and Stark had noticed. "Don't worry Cap, I'll take good care of her." Giving Steve a wink Tony strode off with Diana, leaving Steve staring after them.

"I wouldn't worry Steve," Pepper told him. "You know what he's like."

"That's why I'm worried," he muttered, his focus still on Diana who was now stood with Stark and a number of other guests. He watched her take a sip of champagne and then gave him a wink before falling into conversation with the group gathered around her.

"She's lovely Steve," Pepper caught his attention again. "Are you and her…?" she didn't quite know how to ask.

"Courting?" Natasha added, smirking. Steve looked at the two women and narrowed his eyes, realising they were toying with him.

"She's a very dear friend," he told them. "Excuse me." Both watched as he all but sprinted across the room and towards Diana.

"I don't think I've ever seen him…" Pepper started.

"Neither have I," Natasha agreed.

"They do seem perfect for one another."

"I like her."

* * *

Diana found herself stood admiring one of the many paintings adorning the walls of the penthouse apartment, holding her clutch in one hand and her jacket in the other. Steve had been caught up in conversation and she had excused herself, needing a moment to catch her breath. She was having a wonderful time, the pure spectacle of it all keeping her more than diverted.

"You find this scribble interesting?" Diana grabbed her chest in surprise at the booming voice beside her, turning she arched her neck upwards to look at the person stood beside her who was at least a foot taller than she was.

"Yes I do, I take it you don't?" she asked.

"It is plain, you are Diana Ricco." Diana found herself nodding mutely.

"I am Thor," the hand being offered to her hovered between them. Mentally snapping herself out of her reverie Diana shook his hand and found it was oddly gentle.

"It's very nice to meet you," she finally whispered.

"Are you enjoying the celebration of the Earth's full orbit of the sun?" he asked her.

"Yes, very much so."

"I am glad, now you must excuse me." Watching him walk away Diana looked back at the painting and laughed to herself nervously.

"There you are," Steve's voice behind her made her turn to him and give a theatrical curtsey.

"Here I am," she answered. "I just met Thor," she told him nonchalantly and Steve didn't underestimate the bizarreness of it all.

"You did?"

"Sure! Nice fella!" waving a dismissive hand in front of her face Diana gave Steve a comical look.

"I'm sorry I got pulled away," he started but Diana telling him it wasn't necessary put his mind at ease. "Shall we get a drink?" Taking his outstretched hand Diana nodded.

"Sounds perfect," Diana answered but just as they were about to head back 'A String of Pearls' began playing and Diana felt his hand tighten around hers. His days of entertaining the troops in the Armed Forces USO's & canteens, the dance and concert halls where the big bands played flooded his mind. Diana turned him towards her and searching his eyes she asked him what he was thinking about.

"I was thinking of whether or not you knew the Foxtrot?" His answer didn't make sense to her at first but then it came together and she found herself nodding.

"Six years of classic and jazz my friend," she told him with a wink.

"What do you say Diana?" Steve's exuberance was infectious. "May I have this dance?" he asked and Diana answered unequivocally.

Coming to stand in front of each other, slightly offset and to the left Diana's right hand came up to Steve's, joining at shoulder level. Smiling Steve moved his right hand and placed it on Diana's bare shoulder blade, not expecting the jolt of electricity that travelled through her and into him. With Diana's left arm resting on his right they were off!

A combination of slow and quick steps, with each slow step taking two beats and each quick step one beat of the music the pair spun around the narrow floor of the hallway. It had been sometime for them both, being in the arms of another and dancing but it felt like second nature and Diana knew in that moment she would never forget what it felt like to dance in the arms of Steve Rogers.

The sound of the music coming to an end filled Diana's head and then the soft, delicate kiss that Steve placed on her cheek made her hand come up to hold it there, not wanting to let it go.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked her.

"Absolutely!" Diana agreed wholeheartedly.

"Come on, I know just the place."

* * *

"Open your eyes," Diana looked out at the view from the top of Stark Tower, the entire city stretching out in front of them.

"Oh Steve it's beautiful," she whispered.

"I thought you'd like it," Steve said as he shirked off his jacket and draped it over Diana's shoulders.

"Thank you," she muttered absentmindedly as she gazed out on the city. "Has it really changed all that much?" She asked, feeling his arm come round her shoulders.

"There are pockets that are the same," he told her. "I enjoyed this evening."

"I did too," she agreed enthusiastically. "You live in another world Steve Rogers," she added a moment later. Diana turned and looked up at him, setting her hands against his chest she played with one of the buttons on his shirt. "This may be the Champagne talking? Can we pretend for one moment that we don't live in this world?" she asked him and he nodded slowly. "So, in the world we're in now, as the clock strikes midnight, we kiss? And then after, we go back to our lives in the real world as nothing has changed?" Steve grazed Diana's cheek with his thumb.

"In the real world we're still friends?" he asked.

"The best of," Diana smiled at him. She was shivering from the cold but it didn't stop her from stretching her arms around his neck and pulling him towards her, it was the gentlest, softest kiss Diana had ever known and as she heard the church bells ring out, fireworks go off and Auld Lang Syne being played throughout the city the pair smiled against one another and wished for a happy new year.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

Diana noticed the first spring bulbs blossoming as she made her way through the park to the other side of the city, pulling at the strap of her satchel as she walked she yelped when the thing snapped and the bag dropped to the floor.

"No!" she shouted, picking the thing up and inspecting the broken material. She supposed she couldn't get too upset, she had had the thing for years. Pulling the two pieces together she held it against her chest and carried on walking, her bottom lip out in a sulk.

The ground beneath her rumbled and Diana stopped walking, not quite believing that she had just felt what she had just felt. Her eyes quickly going to the skyline of the city she saw an explosion, clapping a hand over her mouth she spun around seeing other people take cover or begin running out of the park. Where to she had no idea?! With the sounds of explosions coming from in front of her and her apartment being in that direction also Diana quickly came to a decision and began running the other way, when another rumble shook the ground beneath her Diana lost her footing and tripped, scraping her knees and hands. She didn't have time to feel sorry for herself, picking herself up quickly she set off in a run.

* * *

Diana dug in her satchels for her keys, on them was one for Steve's apartment. He'd given it to her in February, telling her that if anything was to ever happen he wanted her to go there where she'd be safe. When she'd asked why she would be any safer in his apartment than hers he'd given her that look that told her not to argue. She'd never used it before this moment and now she felt like she was invading his privacy with being her being there without him. Locking the door she dumped her bag on the dining room table and sat on the settee, knowing all she could do now was sit and wait, and hope that he would be safe.

Sitting didn't last long, throwing off her trench coat she straightened her pale blue cardigan and pulled at the hem of her skirt that hugged her knees. Letting out a huff she swore, feeling utterly useless. Her knees and the palms of her hands still stung!

Here was this man, this Captain, her friend out there doing goodness knows what and there she was sat waiting at home! If someone was to ask her to explain her relationship with Steve Rogers she would struggle, they weren't in a relationship but both of them knew there was more there than friendship.

Companionship? Is that what it was?

He couldn't put her in harm's way and she couldn't distract him from what she knew was important to him. Both of them knew that they couldn't share a kiss like they had on New Year's Eve, they knew it could never happen again. So they rang one another, had coffee and Chinese food. They watched films together at one another's apartments and told each other about their days. And when a whole month went by without them talking or seeing one another, well, they just picked right back up where'd they left off.

Diana was happy with that.

Taking herself to the bathroom she searched for a first aid kit, not being surprised when she found a seriously comprehensive selection of medicine and bandages. She was only after a bit of antiseptic and at a push a small plaster! Perching on the side of the bath she ripped open an antiseptic wipe and carefully wiped the dirt from the palms of her hands. Hissing when they stung Diana got rid of the rubbish and opened up another wipe. Hitching up her skirt to above her knee she creased her brow in self-pity at the sight of her bruised, scuffed knees.

"Diana?! Are you alright?" Nearly falling into the tub with fright Diana screamed at the sound of Steve stood in the bathroom door.

"Jesus Christ Steve! You scared the hell out of me!" Diana bellowed, holding her chest and feeling her heart beating a thousand times a second. Steve apologised and stepped forward, kneeling in front of her and taking in her grazed knees. "What happened?" he asked concerned. Diana's eyes combed over his appearance, not being able to see a scratch on him she marvelled at the man knelt before her.

"Steve, are you alright? I saw the explosions?" Ignoring his question Diana watched as he took the antiseptic wipe from her hand, gently placed his hand round her calf and lifted her foot to rest on his thigh.

"I'm fine, everything is under control." Ever so gently he wiped the dirt from her knee. "Diana? Where were you, what happened?" he asked again. Diana felt like an utter fool, here she was sat in front of a hero with not a scratch on them and she'd fallen in the park.

"I fell over," she told him reluctantly. When Steve smirked and coughed to clear his throat of a laugh Diana's jaw dropped.

"Don't laugh at me!" she berated him, thwacking his shoulder with her hand.

"Ow! I'm not laughing at you Diana," he said still trying to stifle a laugh. "Where did you fall?" he asked her.

"In the park," Diana told him. "The explosions were coming from where I live so I decided…"

"To come here?" Steve finished for her and Diana nodded. "I'm glad you did," he said as he let go of her right leg and took hold of her left.

"My bag broke as well," she said, completely absorbed in his administrations towards her knees. Sticking a plaster over a particular nasty cut Steve pulled at the hem of her skirt and stood up.

"You'll survive," he told her.

"It was touch and go there for a while," Diana laughed, standing herself and following Steve out of the bathroom. "Really, Steve. Are you alright?" she asked him again as they moved into his living room.

"I'm alright, truthfully. If I was being honest, I'm beat." Steve dropped onto the settee and let his head loll back, closing his eyes he let out a deep sigh.

"I'll go, let you get some rest." Diana told him, squeezing his knee.

"No!" Steve blurted out. "Diana stay, they're still cleaning up down town, I'd prefer if you stayed here." His eyes told her not to argue so she didn't. Taking a seat Diana kicked off her shoes and rested her feet up on the coffee table.

"Come here," she told him, beckoning with her hands for him to lay his head in her lap. "I've been told I'm very comfortable," she informed him light-heartedly. Steve lowered his head onto Diana's lap and lifted his feet up onto the settee, the smell of her fabric softener and the way her fingers were lightly twirling his hair round and round sent him into a peaceful slumber before he had chance to thank her.

_**'Take the chance while you still have the choice.' **_

* * *

When Steve awoke some hours later Diana was gone, he found that she'd tucked a blanket around him and left a sandwich and glass of milk on the coffee table in front of him. His apartment was tidy and a lamp was lit in the corner. Standing and stretching his arms above his head he grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket with the intention of ringing Diana but a message appearing before he could changed his plan.

**Mission alert. Extraction imminent.**


	4. Chapter 4

Diana was at the library when she received Steve's text message asking her to meet him at The Stark Tower Complex.

**Can you get here?**

**Of course, D**

Slamming her books closed she raced through the city to get there as fast as she could, her satchel sliding off her shoulder as she hurried through the foyer of the building and slamming her hand against the elevator button.

"Come on!" Looking back down at her phone and reading his message she knew this was different somehow, he'd been on countless missions before and he'd only ever rung her to say he'd be away for a while. He'd never asked her to meet him to say goodbye.

The elevator pinging and the doors opening broke Diana from her thoughts, it was summer again which meant as Diana ran down the hallway her long linen dress fluttered around her legs and her hair, tied in a silk scarf bounced and curled round her jawline.

"Diana!" His voice shouting out to her from behind made her come to a screeching halt, her shoes skidding on the polished floor.

"Steve?" she whispered breathlessly. Hurrying towards one another she asked what was wrong.

"I have a job," he told her.

"Alright?" she smiled nervously at him.

"This one's different D, I'm going to be gone for a while and, it's dangerous…" she could see he was struggling, taking both his hands in hers she made him look her in the eye.

"I'll say what I always say to you before you go away. Be safe, come back, I'll miss you." Diana smiled even though she wanted to cry, knowing that this really was different to all the rest. Steve played with the strap of her satchel, his hands picking at the makeshift knot where Diana had mended it.

"You need a new bag," he told her, laughing sadly.

"So buy me one, as a Christmas present?" she suggested.

"D! Diana I don't know how to say this…?" he'd cupped her face with the palms of his hands and she knew he was fighting with himself.

"What's wrong?" she asked, placing her own hands over his.

"I don't have a choice!" he whispered.

"What?"

"I don't have a choice anymore," he told her quietly, his forehead coming to rest on hers. And that's when she realised what he meant, from all that time ago.

The fortune cookie.

"Then I guess you can't take a chance?" Diana replied sadly, remembering the fortune and her words reverberated around Steve's head like a bullet ricocheting around a room.

Diana watched his face, the thoughts, feelings and struggles evident to her and all of them playing out on his heavy brow.

"That's not to say you won't have the chance again, perhaps in the future?" Steve stared at her, his lips pressing against hers briefly. "Come back to me."

"Goodbye Diana."

"Be safe Steve Rogers, come back, I'll miss you."

* * *

**Six Months Later**

It was only November and Diana had already noticed the Christmas decorations going up around the city, weaving in and out of the crowds she pulled her hat lower and her scarf tighter. She was coming to the end of a long research project and this one had taken it out of her. She'd been contacted not long after Steve had left; a blessing in disguise Diana had thought at the time, welcoming the distraction.

It had been for a man in his late seventies who had never known who his family were; turned out they'd suffered horrific persecution and a string of terrible events had led many of his ancestors to a untimely death. She had spent hours sitting with the man, showing him what she'd found and they had both cried when she finally had told him that they had given him up for adoption, wanting nothing more for him to have a good life, which he had.

Now that it was over, Diana just wanted to get home as soon as possible so skipped out into the road, not seeing the taxi coming towards her.

* * *

It was the strange sounds and the smell of antiseptic that woke Diana up, peeling her eyes open she looked around the stark white room. Her head was killing her and peering down at her sore wrist she noticed it was bandaged up.

"You're awake!" Diana watched the Nurse walk up to her bed and pick up her chart, giving her a wide smile.

"What happened?" Diana asked, her memory hazy.

"You took on a city cab honey! You lost!" the deep belly laugh of the Nurse made Diana laugh herself, which she quickly regretted when her ribs screamed out in protest.

"Now take it easy, you sprained your wrist and you've got a couple of broken ribs but on the whole you're very lucky honey!" The Nurse set her chart back down and told her she could be discharged as soon as the Doctor signed off her chart. "You'll have to come back to get the stiches out of your forehead but apart from that you're good to go." Diana's hand went up to just above her eye where she felt the large bandage stuck to her head.

"Oh! We couldn't find a next of kin or a contact in case of an emergency, you should really put somebody down. A neighbour perhaps?"

"Captain America?" Diana muttered absentmindedly.

"Oh you and me too honey!" the Nurse laughed as she left.

* * *

Watering the last plant in Steve's apartment Diana placed the small watering can back under the sink and had one last look round, making sure everything was in its place. He hadn't asked her to 'housesit' but Diana felt it would be something she would appreciate herself so did it for Steve without a second thought. She'd also decorated a small, real Christmas tree and put it in the corner, the idea of anybody coming home to not even a sprinkle of festive glitter inexcusable to her.

Her brisk walk back through the city and the park was hampered by her still recovering ribs which made it difficult for her to take full breaths in the cold air. It had been a couple of weeks since her accident and she'd had her stiches removed from her head but it still hurt like hell if she twisted or bent the wrong way. Putting the key in her lock wearily and opening her door she dropped her bag and left it where it fell.

* * *

Later that evening and Diana was sat on her settee, pyjamas on and blanket covering her legs. The large glass of red wine beside her was doing wonders for her headache. When her phone buzzed she knew who it was before she even looked. Still, she found herself hesitating before answering the call.

"Hello?" she answered wearily.

"How did you know I'd be home before Christmas?" she heard Steve ask and laughed in response, albeit through an undeniable sob.

"I didn't!" she answered, mustering all the strength she had not to cry.

"You just decorated a tree in my apartment on the off chance huh?" Steve asked bemused as he starred at the twinkling lights making his apartment glitter in pinks, whites and golds.

"I guess I did," Diana answered. "I also kept your plants alive, which are in better condition now than before you left by the way." She heard him chuckle lightly. "So, I know I can't ask you any particulars but at least tell me you won." She asked him, remembering how easy it was to fall back into everyday life with him. That was the most scariest part of it all.

"Yes, we won." He answered her.

"And everybody else, they're okay?" she asked.

"Yes, they are." He paused before going on, "I was away a long time," he stated sadly. Diana didn't know what to say, watching her hand tremble ever so slightly in her lap she forced herself to respond.

"You're here now," she whispered.

"Thank you D, you didn't need to do all this."

"That's what friends are for," the words were out before she had a chance to think about what she was saying. She had to clamp a hand over her mouth to swallow the sob that erupted.

Steve wasn't sure but he thought he could hear Diana cry.

"Thank you again Diana, good night." He heard her reply, her voice quiet and strained. Hanging up he stared down at his phone, he didn't know what to do.

* * *

They spoke a few times on the phone in the days that followed and eventually went for dinner. The tension quickly eased between the pair, neither of them wanting their time together to feel bittersweet or sad. Plus, on the rare occasions they did have free time neither of them had the character or inclination to wallow in self-pity.

One morning he'd invited her to go for a run, something they'd never done together. Standing in the park his eyes focussed on a figure in the distance, squinting he cursed under his breath, not quite believing what he saw. Diana was walking towards him with what looked like a thousand layers on.

"What are you wearing?" Steve asked laughing, the bobble hat she was sporting tipping him over the edge.

"Are you judging me Steve Rogers?" Diana asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Not all of us can look great in a paper bag and have access to super-secret military equipment!" Her compliment didn't go unnoticed by Steve.

"I'm wearing a T-shirt D?" he told her, pinching the fabric of his top.

"Yeah well, who knows what else it can do?" Diana dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"I think you're going to get too warm with that hat on?" He said as he tried to pull it from her head but Diana pulled back, both her hands coming up to the thing and keeping it well and truly in place.

"No!" she all but shouted at him.

"Okay?" Steve replied, creasing his brow at her.

"Well, then I'd have hat hair and well, you've seen my head." She was losing it she knew it. "Hair! My, head of, hair." Rolling her eyes Diana turned away from him and began to stretch out her legs all the while Steve finding her even more endearing than before.

* * *

Diana was hotter than hell! It was bitterly cold but after running what felt like a marathon she wanted nothing more than to rip off her bobble hat and the numerous sweaters and hoodies she was sporting. They'd come to a stop, Steve not even breaking a sweat while Diana keeled over on the grass embankment and wheezed like a ninety year old woman!

"I hate you so much!" she shouted from the ground.

"You're doing great!" Steve encouraged her, laughing at her collapsed figure on the ground.

"At being terrible?! I agree!" Still lying on the ground Steve offered her a hand and Diana let him lug her up, not really putting in any real effort to support her own weight. "Whoa…" Diana immediately felt dizzy.

"You okay?"

"I feel faint; I think I stood up too quick?" Not being able to see properly Diana felt two strong hands grip the top of her arms and hold her up.

"Here, sit back down." Diana did as she was told, not really having much choice. Steve saw that she'd lost all the colour from her face and the way she was letting him manhandle her told him she was very close to passing out. "Put your head between your legs," Diana felt too sick to argue. "I did say you had too many layers on," Steve told her with a gentle laugh, whipping off her bobble hat and pulling the hoodie up and over her head. Kneeling in front of her he waited for the blood to flow back into her head. "How ya feeling?" he asked her after a moment.

"Better," she told him, slowly lifting her head up and giving him a weak smile.

She was mortified.

"Good," he said as he wiped the hair out of her face and off of her forehead. Straightaway his fingers traced the scar across her forehead and Diana just watched him silently. "Where did this come from?" he asked quietly with a mixture of emotions Diana couldn't begin to fathom.

"I was in an accident," she told him slowly.

"An accident?" he repeated his eyes boring into hers.

"I was hit by a car." Seeing his eyes crease with pain broke Diana's heart. "I'm alright now," she reassured him taking his hand that was still tracing the silvery line just below her hairline and catching it in hers.

"When I was away?" he asked and Diana nodded.

"I'm alright Steve, just a couple of broken ribs! I wasn't paying attention…"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he interrupted her and Diana struggled for the right words. They both stood back up, facing one another as Steve played with the wool bobble on her hat.

"I didn't want to worry you," she started but when she saw that her explanation angered him she stopped talking. "There was nothing you could do, you were… away. Steve, really I'm fine."

"That doesn't look like fine D!" Steve answered back.

"It isn't but it happened, we're there for one another when we can be. That's all anybody can do." She pulled her hat from his hands and pulled it back on.

"I can do more," he told her in his typical style.

"I know you can but you already do. You do enough Steve." Diana lifted his chin up with her forefinger, making him look at her in the eye. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to go home, nearly passing out in front of you has been embarrassing enough, I'd prefer it if you didn't see me throw up as well." Despite himself Steve laughed.

"Alright, but D, promise me you won't keep anything from me again." Diana stole her hoodie back from him and hooked her arm through his.

"I promise," she said as they made their way back. She told him about all the different families that had lived in the buildings surrounding the park and he told her what it had looked like all those years ago. "I'm never running with you again by the way," she told him flippantly.

"Why not?!" Steve was genuinely disappointed.

"You really have to ask me that?!" Diana laughed. "I'm picking the activity next time and it will be quiet and sedate and involve as little movement as possible. Or I tell you what, look through that list of yours and let me know what I can help you out with, deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

A few weeks later and Diana found herself stood in the foyer of The Stark Tower Complex, winter coat pulled ridiculously tight and woolly hat and scarf covering most of her face. She'd text Steve earlier in the day to ask if he was free for lunch. As Steve stepped out of the elevator and spotted Diana he barked with laughter.

"Why did you insist on coming here? It's a blizzard outside!"

"I had to go to the library anyway," she told him quickly, moving from one foot to the other to get some feeling back in her toes.

"You look like you're about to embark on an expedition to the North Pole!" he said still laughing.

"When you're quite finished," Diana stated sternly. When she knew she had his attention she opened her satchel and pulled out a Blu-Ray. "This is for you," she told him as he looked over the cover.

"Doctor No?"

"Umhum, you need to start somewhere, might as well be at the beginning and with the best." Diana smiled at him. "When you have the time feel free to bring it to my place with a large takeaway bag of Chinese food alright?" she gave him a wink as she spoke.

"Alright," Steve agreed, the corners of his mouth twitching in a smirk.

"Right, I need to go track down a seventeen ninety census!" Giving him an excited wave she started back to the front door.

"Good luck!" Steve shouted after her.

"I don't need luck! I need a bloody miracle!" she shouted back.

"Hey! I thought we were having lunch?!" Diana stopped and dug into her satchel again, pulling out a wax paper package she tossed it in the the air towards him.

"Your favourite!" she shouted at him across the foyer before pushing against the large glass doors and instantly slipping on the ice outside. Giving Steve a gloved thumbs up through the window Diana pushed forward.

* * *

**Three Months later**

"Initial recon is not telling us anything!" Natasha shouted to the rest of the team as she rapidly analysed the data flashing in front of her.

"What are they targeting?" Stark asked coming to her side.

"The centre of the city," Steve looked over their shoulders and stared at the screen depicting the locations of the blasts, they were all within a five block radius. His focus landed on the large building in the centre of the map, the library. The team were debating around him, voices flowed in and out of his consciousness. Pulling himself to one side Steve pulled his phone from his pocket and rang Diana, hearing it ringing out did nothing to abate his increasing concern.

"Rogers!" Turning he saw that Stark and Natasha were looking at him expectantly.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Diana was hiding under one of the many large wooden desks within the library's research archives, opposite her one of the Librarians who had been trapped like her, was doing the same. Staring at one another in horror Diana felt the panic beginning to rise in her chest. She'd been sat carrying out her inquiries into the Foster family when the first blast had sounded out, the sound of panicked screams made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. An eerie quiet settled upon the room quickly, people still unsure as to what had actually happened, or was happening. A moment later, the foundations of the building had all but quaked from the ground. Seeing a group of young school children cowering in a corner Diana knew that if another blast hit the main building they wouldn't make it.

"Is there a basement here?!" she shouted over to the librarian. "Something underground?"

"Yes!" The librarian shouted back, realising what Diana was implying. "We can get to it from that doorway," pointing to a large double door on the opposite side of the room Diana nodded to the man and then turned her attention back to the children.

"I'll get them, you make sure the path is clear. Can you get them to a safe place?" When she saw him nod again and then start to scramble towards the door she headed towards the school children. Gaining their attention Diana soothed their fears by cooing and smiling warmly at them. "Hey, hi there guys. Listen to me! We're going down to the basement, we'll be safe there but you have to do as you're told and follow me! Is that clear!" the dusty faces of the children stared back up at her in shocked silence. "Each one of you take another's hand and then follow me closely. You'll be fine." Diana watched as they all did as she asked and then turning back to the door saw that the Librarian was waving them over.

Staring up at the already damaged roof Diana set off, constantly looking back to make sure the children were all there. "Quickly! Quickly! That's it, you're doing great. Keep following me!" Stopping at the door she told the Librarian to go with them whilst she made sure they all followed. There was a rumble overhead and the last remaining children couldn't help but cry out. "It's alright, come on, nearly there." When the last one filed passed her Diana had another look around, she didn't know if there was anybody else there?!

Seeing her satchel and the census she'd been carrying out research from lying on the floor under the table, her heart broke. All those books destroyed?

Diana didn't think through what she did next, she just did it. With hindsight it was reckless and idiotic but there you have it! Making a dash towards the desk Diana skidded on the floor and clambered under the table, grabbing her satchel and the census in her arms and hugging them to her chest. She was covered in dust and debris from above and her knees hurt like hell from where she'd just dropped on them heavily when the first explosion had sounded out. It was quiet outside and she wondered if whatever had been going on had come to an end? Slowly pulling herself up she looked around herself, still not seeing anybody.

"Is anybody hurt?" she shouted out. She thought about going to get the children but decided she needed to check that it was safe first. Tentatively walking toward the foyer she could hear her shoes tap against the marble floor, bits of brick and mortar littered her way. The blast of smoke and fire that burst out in front of her knocked her off her feet and took her skidding across the floor.

The world had gone dark and her ears were furiously ringing but Diana just lay there, not quite believing what had just happened, had happened?! More than that though, she was thinking, which meant she was alive and not in pain?! Woozily sitting herself up, actually laughing out loud when she realised she was still a hold of her satchel and the census, Diana stared at the gaping hole in front of her that now acted as the foyer and main entrance to the library. Seeing the bright sky outside and hearing the sound of sirens going off brought her out of her reverie, putting her stuff down and clumsily running outside she looked up and down the street and seeing that there was a fire engine and police car making their way towards her she ran back in.

"Come on!" she shouted, running through the door to the basement and shouting all the way down the stairs for the school children and Librarian to come out and follow her. "It's okay, we need to get you out of here!" Seeing that they were all safe in one of the basement offices Diana led them all out and towards the growing number of Firefighters and Police Officers.

"What happened?" the Librarian asked her, taking in the carnage that surrounded them.

"I have no idea?!" Diana answered feeling a sense of shock settle in.

"Thank you so much!" the Librarian told her as Paramedics began taking charge of the school children.

"I'm just glad we all got out," Diana answered. "Do you know if there was anybody else in there?" she asked, still concerned.

"Not in the research offices, I'm not sure about the rest?" he said. Diana nodded at him and told him to get himself checked out, suddenly realising she'd left her bag in there.

The cold December air and sleet plastered itself to the muck covering Diana's clothes and face, shivering she wondered whether or not she'd be able to find her coat. Making her way back inside (having to sneak by the Police Officers who were stood in front of the main entrance) Diana found her satchel and the census immediately and then went to look for her coat. Seeing it just by the chair she'd been sat on and under a pile of rubble she started shifting books and broken stone, it was a nice coat and she didn't want to lose it.

* * *

The masked group had been apprehended and Steve had left the rest of the team without a word, bounding towards the library he didn't even stop when one of the Police Officers shouted out to him. Seeing a man with a library staff lanyard round his neck standing close by Steve abruptly changed direction and ran towards him.

"Was there a young woman in the library? Brunette, brown eyes?" he asked panicked. The man looked at him blankly and Steve wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't know or because he couldn't believe who was stood in front of him. "Sir? Please, was there a young…"

"Yes!" he interrupted. "Yes there was, she got a group of school children into the basement for cover! She pulled us out but I don't know where she's gone? I'm sorry Captain…" Steve's optimism improved but he still wasn't sure whether or not they were talking about the same woman.

"Thank you," he replied quickly before setting off.

"If you find her thank her again for me!" the Librarian shouted after him. Bounding up the steps Steve ran through the rubble and into the main research hall, seeing large bookshelves toppled over and rubble everywhere filled him with apprehension.

"Diana!" he shouted out and waited, praying for a response. "Diana!" he shouted again.

"Oww!" Hearing a bang to his left his focus quickly travelled to an overturned desk where the sound had emanated from. He watched as Diana emerged, rubbing her head and carrying her coat, satchel and a large dusty book.

"Diana?" running over he grasped her elbows in his hands, not knowing if she was injured.

"Steve?" she looked at him confused. "What are you doing here?" Steve guided her to one of the few chairs that were still upright.

"Are you alright?" he asked trying to ignore his heart pounding in his chest and the feeling in his gut telling him to take hold of her and never let go.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." She repeated, nodding frantically at him. "Is everybody safe? What happened?" he could tell her adrenaline was wearing off; he took hold of her hands that had begun to shake.

"Everybody's safe Diana," he reassured her. Watching the tears prickle her eyes and then drop by drop pool over to leave flushed pink lines down her dirty cheeks he nearly lost his footing when Diana threw herself forward and encircled his neck with her arms.

"I was so scared," she told him.

"I know D but your quick thinking saved those children's lives." He was so insurmountably proud of her.

"You came here for me?" she asked him, her breath hot on his neck.

"Yes," he whispered back.

"Thank you," pulling back she gave him a tired smile. "Are you alright?" Diana asked him, suddenly concerned and Steve couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine!"

"You shouldn't have come here! You shouldn't have worried about me, don't you need to be somewhere else…" Steve interrupted her.

"I don't need to be anywhere else, do you understand?" he told her pointedly.

"Can we get out of here?"

"Sure," lifting her up from the chair he all but carried her out, happy that she was in his arms, safe and in one piece.

* * *

Steve had insisted that Diana go to the hospital but she had resisted, telling him all she needed was a long hot shower! That's how he found himself in his apartment, staring at the small Christmas tree in the corner that Diana had decorated and listening to the water run in his bathroom. His mind kept going back to that moment when he'd seen the locations of the attacks, the Library being at the centre of it all. He thought about how he'd thought of nothing but her. The bathroom door creaking open caught his attention and he stared as Diana slowly stepped out, hair wrapped in a towel and sporting an old pair of his pyjama bottoms, the tie string at the waist comically high and tight and the white t-shirt swamping her petite frame. He noticed she was sporting a few scrapes and bruises to her cheeks, previously covered by the dirt and dust. Still though, those eyes like melted chocolate? He found himself drowning.

"The bathrooms free," she told him with a small smile.

"Thanks, I won't be a minute." Walking by her his fingers brushed against hers, the fleeting connection between them feeling like electricity. When he stepped out the bathroom himself a while later he saw that Diana was sat on his couch, legs curled under her and her head resting in her hand at an uncomfortable angle. Her eyes were shut and her lips were parted ever so slightly. Steve walked over and slowly took a seat next to her, taking in her appearance whilst she slept. When her eyelids sleepily opened and they were staring at one another there was only thing he wanted to do. When he inched forward but faulted Diana smiled at him, encouraging him to carry on. And when Diana Ricco and Steve Rogers kissed, well, it was the most perfect thing in the world.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

"I can't believe you took the last spring roll?!" Diana laughed, crossing her arms and trying to look decidedly annoyed.

"I asked you!" Steve held his hands up in surrender.

"You never did Steve Rogers!" Pointing her finger at him Diana giggled, picking up a prawn cracker and throwing it at him.

"Oh I nearly forgot," crouching under the table Steve pulled out a large, festively wrapped box and handed it to a very surprised Diana. "Merry Christmas," he said as he watched her stare down at the present.

"You didnt bring this with you?" she asked.

"I stashed it here earlier," he confessed.

"I thought we were giving each other our gifts tomorrow?" she questioned.

"I couldn't wait, open it." he told her excitedly. Diana didn't need to be told twice, pulling off the lid she quickly pulled back the tissue paper.

"Oh Steve…" Diana pulled the brown leather satchel from the box and ran her hands over the buckles. "It's beautiful," pushing her chair out she rounded the table and planted a huge kiss on him, holding his cheeks with her hands and whispering thank you over and over again.

"I'm glad you like it," Steve said blushing. Sitting back down Diana picked up a fortune cookie and tossed it at Steve before picking up her own. Without a word the pair opened them up quickly, silently reading their little paper fates.

Steve stared down at his paper.

**The past belongs to the past, now the time is right for a new beginning.**

Diana stared down at her paper but scrunched it up in her fist.

"You're not reading yours?" he asked.

"No, I don't need to." She told him, knowing that her first fortune was the only one she ever needed to know.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her and she nodded, letting the paper fall to the table and letting him take her hand in his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eight Months Later**

Diana rushed around her dining room table, placing the charcuterie board in the centre she made sure everybody had a water and wine glass in front of them. She couldn't remember the last time she'd hosted a dinner? Her circle of friends was small indeed and the average age was sixty seven! That's what you got when you become a Genealogist and hang out at the library all day.

"Steve!" she shouted running back into the kitchen. "Steve, they'll be here in a minute, are you ready?" hearing her doorbell ring out she swore under her breath and wiped her hands on her apron. Tip tapping down the hallway she picked her cream blouse away from her chest and wafted it back and forth feeling altogether too warm. She was greeted with an onslaught of hugs, kisses and exchanges of gifts.

Harry Oliver was a History Professor at the University, now retired and recently widowed.

Sophie Perry was a Genealogist also, happily married and a keen Poker player.

Gene Hartman used to be a professional Baseball player before he retired, he then set up his own tooling business after which he made a promise to his late Wife to read as many books as possible. That's how Diana and he had met and he'd tried to set her up with his Grandson.

"Come in come in everybody!" Diana greeted warmly.

"So? Where is he?" Gene asked straight away and Diana rolled her eyes.

"Gene, you promised me!" she warned, wagging her finger at him as if he was a small child. "This isn't the Smithsonian, we're having dinner. Behave yourself." A moment later and Steve's head popped round the corner.

"My apologies," he started as he walked towards Diana's friends. "It's nice to meet you." Shaking their hands Diana guided them towards the dining room.

"Sit down everybody, I'll get drinks." Squeezing Steve's hand as she passed by him Diana went back into the kitchen.

"How did you and Diana meet Captain Ameri…? Rogers?" Sophie asked after a moment's silence.

"At a café Ms Perry, it was busy and she let me share her table." Steve replied fondly, the memory making him smile.

"How romantic," Sophie cooed.

"Oh that old chestnut!" Gene said laughing. "I use to pull that one on the girls at the diner!" Steve found himself laughing at the old man's expression, he'd clearly been a cad in his day.

"It wasn't like that I can assure you Mister Hartman."

"Call me Gene, I've gotta say my Pa was a huge fan. He was in the one hundred and seventh infantry regiment." Steve's brow raised in astonishment.

"I'm sure he was a good man," Steve replied.

"The best! Lived to the grand old age of ninety eight although I think you've got him beat on that one Captain!" Gene laughed.

"I don't count the seventy years in ice Gene!" Steve answered, laughing himself.

"Fair enough," Gene slapped Steve's arm good naturedly.

"Sir, how long have you been a Professor?" Steve asked Harry Oliver, his years of touring troops and recruiting for the Army coming to good use. Plus he was a natural at conversing with people, something he'd not done enough of since being back.

"Forty five years," Harry answered quietly. "You going to get Diana in trouble Son?" he asked bluntly and Steve blinked in astonishment.

"Pardon me?" he answered.

"I think the Captain knows better than to not wear a raincoat Harry," Gene butted in sniggering.

"That's not what I meant Gene," Harry looked at the older man wearily. "I'm talking about collateral damage."

"Harry," Sophie whispered warningly.

"I understand Sir," Steve addressed Harry. "In fact Diana and I have discussed it on a number of occasions ourselves." He didn't go on, these were Diana's friends yes and they cared for her yes but Steve didn't feel it necessary to explain himself to anybody. It was a private matter and he wished it to remain so. The look he gave Harry Oliver made it clear he wasn't going to expand on his answer.

"Here we are!" Diana burst into the room with two bottles of wine in her hands and took in the blank faces of her guests. "What are we talking about?"

* * *

Diana cinched in her cream linen dress with the brown belt she'd probably kept hold of a little too long, the tan leather worn and creased. Half of her brunette curls had been pinned back and her old, comfy, much too large cardigan kept slipping off her shoulders. Sandals on feet and satchel on shoulder she checked she had everything she needed and headed out. The summer months in the city were her favourite, seeing all the window boxes blooming and people coming out of their offices for lunch made the streets buzz with activity. She'd taken to meeting with Steve as much as possible, as and when they're schedules allowed it. He'd quietly sneak out and meet her in the nearby park, they'd share a sandwich and talk about their days or what they're plans were for the evening. It was wholly and utterly perfect.

"Hey," Steve greeted her warmly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey yourself," Diana answered as she squeezed his hand and then hooked her arm through his.

"Busy?"

"Yes, you?"

"Not too bad, there's a lot of intel coming in at the moment." Diana could hear in his tone of voice that something was bothering him.

"A storm brewing?" she replied warily.

"Perhaps," Steve didn't say anymore, he never did and he knew Diana didn't expect him to.

* * *

Diana was folding up the grease paper she had put their sandwiches in and putting it back in her bag when Steve's phone binged. She watched as he scrolled through whatever message had come through.

"What's wrong Steve?" Looking up at her Steve didn't say anything, he just took her hand and starting walking back towards Stark Tower. "Steve, wait!" Diana pulled her hand out of his. "What's happening?"

"We don't have time Diana, come with me please." Steve spoke to her sternly.

"I'll head straight back to my apartment, I'll be safe there won't I? Steve if you have to get to work I don't want you worrying about me!"

"You'll be safer at Stark's D, please, we don't have time." The way his eyes were boring into hers Diana chose not to argue with him any further. Steve took hold of her hand again and pulled her along. Neither of them said anything as they ran through the foyer, travelled up the elevator and came out onto a floor that looked to Diana to be living quarters. "I want you to stay here, the city isn't safe Diana." Steve told her as he walked the parameter of the open living area, looking for what she had no idea.

"Alright Steve," she answered simply, not wanting him to worry.

"I have to go," he said as he finally stopped in front of her and pulled her into an embrace. Closing his eyes he buried his face into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of jasmine and elderflower.

"Be safe, come back, I'll miss you." He smiled at her words, it's what she always said to him. "I love you," his breath hitched in his throat when she whispered those further three.

"Diana," he pulled her back so that he was looking at her.

"You need to go," she told him, smiling and softly pushing him away. He wanted to say it back, to tell her how much she meant to him.

"Diana…"

"Rogers!" Stark's voice from behind made them both turn their attention to the man standing in the doorway. "Gotta go Cap! Don't worry Ms Ricco, I'll take care of the old man!" Steve spun back round to Diana but she was already shaking her head.

"Go," she told him and Steve found his feet reluctantly taking him away from her.

* * *

"What's happening?" Steve asked as he walked alongside Tony. "Why is Downtown being targeted?" Steve hadn't told Diana earlier that he'd known her apartment was slap bang in the middle on a possible attack.

"HYDRA," came Tony's one word answer.

"What?!"

"Turns out the Sokovian research base wasn't the last of them."

"Where?"

"Intel tells us there's a cell that's been creating quite a bit of chatter recently, there on the outskirts of the city."

"And they're heading in?"

"That's what we know," Tony replied quickly.

"Let's go."

* * *

Diana sat on the edge of the long sofa, not knowing what to do and not wanting to touch anything! Her apartment was full of chintz, books and pictures littered the walls and bookshelves. She felt like she was sat in a Doctor's waiting area, all leather and glass and chrome. She didn't know how long Steve would be gone or how long she should just sit there and wait. She hadn't seen anybody and she hadn't heard anything. Shaking off her cardigan she slipped off her sandals and tucked her legs up and underneath her. Pulling a book from her satchel she took a deep breath and exhaled, all she could do was wait.

"Ms Ricco?" the man's voice made her jump. Turning she saw him stood in the doorway, grey suit and earpiece.

"Yes?" she answered slowly, her natural level of panic setting in.

"I've just come to check you're alright Ms Ricco, is there anything you need?" She didn't like him, straight away Diana didn't like the way he was looking at her or the way he was slowly stepping into the room and closer to her.

"No thank you," she told him politely as she sat back up and placed her bare feet back on the ground.

"You sure?" he asked her, still getting closer. Diana noticed he wasn't wearing an ID badge. Did anybody wear ID badges?

"I'm sure," jumping up she began to edge away quickly, not turning her back on him and by the way his demeanour instantly changed she knew she was in trouble. She just needed to get to the elevator. When he brought his wrist up to his lips and whispered Diana knew she had only one option. Run.

"Target acquired." Diana bolted from the room, her bare feet squeaking on the floor and her linen dress fluttering and wrapping around her legs. She didn't look back, even when she heard the man's heavy boots thudding behind her. She felt fingertips grasp at her shoulder and screamed but when she manged to continue on she used all of her energy to reach the elevator in front of her. Slamming against the glass wall Diana frantically smashed her hand against the buttons, any buttons! Her eyes widened as she realised how close the man was and her body froze when he slammed into the elevator with her, the door closing behind him.

"Don't run from me Ms Ricco," he told her calmly.

"Who are you!?" she asked, not that she thought it would make any difference. "Look, I think you've made a mistake, I don't work for Stark!"

"We know," the elevator had come to a stop and Diana reached out for the emergency button but when the man knocked her arm away she hissed in pain and brought it up to her chest. "Just come with me Ms Ricco, this doesn't need to become violent."

"No, I'm not coming with you!" The man all but sighed, as if Diana choosing not to come quietly was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard and in truth, when Diana thought about it too, it was. What was she going to do?

When he reached out to grab her arms Diana squirmed away, a lucky kick to his crotch (the only thing she'd learnt from the free self-defence class at the library) doubled the man over and Diana took the opportunity to run from the elevator. A hand grabbing her ankle slammed her to the floor a moment later and the wind was knocked out of her. She felt the weight of the man on her chest and fought against him, screaming and shouting. Pulling her back and up Diana felt herself being slammed against the glass elevator wall, safety glass shattering into a million pieces. A swift, hard blow to her jaw and it was lights out. The man stared down at the unconscious woman, blood dripping from her split lip and a mass of brown curls splayed out on the floor. He'd just punched Captain America's Girlfriend.

"Shit."

* * *

Tony stared down at his tablet, the message coming through from his security team about the security footage outage, the tower building access breakdown and the unmarked vehicle in the vicinity. Moving to one of the front consoles he turned them around and then looked at Steve, it had been a diversion. The whole thing had been a diversion.

"Widow?" Tony held the phone up to his ear.

"No sign," came the woman's reply.

"Why are we turning around?" Tony turned to Steve, not knowing how to start.

"There's a problem,"

"Problem?" Steve interrupted, very quickly losing his patience.

"There's been a breech at Stark Tower, they were after you."

"Me?"

"Seventy years they've been wreaking havoc, secretly feeding crises around the globe, HYDRA created a world full of terrorist threats, wars, and dictators but all that's not enough! JARVIS just decoded their messages."

"What do they want with me?" Steve repeated angrily.

"The Gamma-altered Super Soldier Serum and the Extremis virus don't work, that's a fact." The pieces of the puzzle were falling into place and then suddenly Steve felt like he'd been hit in the stomach.

"Breech? Tony, you said there'd been a breech?" Tony could only stare back at him.

* * *

Steve stood in the living area where he'd left Diana, her sandals were still on the floor, her cardigan, book and satchel on the sofa. There was no sign of her except the shattered elevator and her blood on the floor.

"I don't understand?" Natasha said as the three of them stood in a semi-circle.

"Why didn't they just come after me? Why create the diversion?" Steve asked.

"You really have to ask that question?!" Tony laughed, tapping his hand against Steve's shield.

"Then what Tony?" Steve shouted back, his mind reeling.

"They need you Rogers and what's the best way to get you without levelling an entire city?" he asked and then it all made sense. "Diana!" Tony shouted at him.

"Then they've got me," Steve answered calmly, walking from the room.

* * *

Diana's head was spinning. The pounding, splitting headache radiating from the back of her skull made it near on impossible for her to open her eyes. Diana Ricco had never been in a fight in her life! Not even in the school playground. She'd never been close to one, she'd never thrown a punch and she'd certainly never been hit. It wasn't like the movies! Her jaw was throbbing and her lip felt like it was five times its normal size. Blearily blinking she began to panic when the room was still dark around her, quickly realising she had on a blindfold of some kind she started taking in deep breaths.

"Stay calm, stay calm." She repeated to herself over and over again. She was sat up, that was the first thing. She was sat up in a hard metal chair, her hands were fastened behind her back and her ankles were strapped to the chair legs also. "Okay, okay what else?" she asked herself. She wasn't cold and her bare feet weren't on a cold surface which meant she must have been in a proper building of some kind. She shifted her head against her shoulder to try and remove the blindfold but it was on too tight.

All she could do was sit and wait, the person who had took her looked like a professional and the fact that she was taken from The Stark Tower meant '_they_' were professionals. Diana reasoned that Steve would know, he would know now that she was gone! Somebody would know! And they'd come rescue her, wouldn't they?

A little voice in her head dropped a little seed of doubt, something about _'not negotiating with terrorists'?_ She had no idea what the protocol was?! All she could do was wait.

* * *

A little while later, how long she couldn't tell Diana had lost it. The mix of the adrenaline wearing off, the reality of the situation she had found herself in, the fact that her head was still thumping all climaxed into her sobbing her eyes out quietly. After a good cry Diana fell quiet again and began reciting famous royal family lineages until she heard the metal creak of a door opening and closing. Having not being able to see for such a long time Diana felt like her sense of hearing was heightened to an unusual degree. She could make out one set of shoes making a padding sound on the ground, a chair was pulled out, pulled back in again and then nothing.

"Firstly, my apologies for the way in which you were seized. It wasn't my intention for you to come to any harm." Diana was too scared to respond. "I'm just going to go through a few questions with you if that's alright, get the paperwork out of the way!" the man laughed, as if she was applying for a new bank account.

"Let me go," Diana whispered.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Ms Ricco."

"We?" Diana said angrily.

"Ms Diana Esther Ricco, thirty two years old. Only child of Esther and Joseph Ricco…"

"Enough! At least take the blindfold off!" Diana shouted. She listened as there was a shuffle and then she had to clamp her eyes shut against the harsh artificial light.

"Take a moment Ms Ricco, we're in no rush." The man told her. Slowly peeling her eyes open she blinked rapidly and took in the man sat in front of her. He looked like a regular Joe, suit, boring tie and a short, back and sides haircut.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Steve Rogers Ms Ricco, we want Steve Rogers and you're going to bring him to us." Diana's heart broke, she was bait.

"Why do you want him?" her voice cracked as she spoke and she desperately tried to get her emotions in check. Closing her eyes and taking a breath Diana refocussed on the man sat in front of her.

"So, please make yourself comfortable," the man continued on, not answering her question. "Hopefully it won't be too long," standing he pushed in the chair behind the small desk.

"Wait!" Diana shouted after him, "What happens then? What are you going to do with him?"

"That's on a need to know Ms Ricco," he said glibly and Diana hated him for it.

"What about me?" the man didn't answer, leaving silently and closing the door behind him he left Diana staring after him.

It took her a few minutes to let everything that had just happened sink in, and then another few minutes to stop from screaming. Her dress was crumpled and there were splodges of blood down the front of it. She looked down and saw the tight plastic ties holding her ankles to the chair legs and felt the same thing holding her arms behind her. She started moving her wrists round, she was certain she wouldn't be able to get free from the ties but she might be able to break them, or cut through them? Feeling around for a part of the metal chair that was rough she nearly grinned when she felt a coarse edge, she had no idea if it would work and certainly no idea what she would do next but it beat the hell out of just sitting there!

* * *

Two hours later Diana felt the plastic tie snap, holding her breath she gingerly moved her arms back in front of her, the strained position they'd been in for hours making her muscles scream at her. Rubbing her wrists she quickly looked down at her ankles, her brain trying to process what her next move will be. The chair wasn't bolted down so Diana stood and lifted the chair up behind her, the chair legs slipping out of the plastic ties leaving them sitting round each one of her ankles. She guessed she wasn't a high enough risk for them to think she would try to escape?

The door.

Tip toeing over her hand gently rested on the handle and when it opened Diana surprised even herself when an astonished laugh erupted from her quietly. The corridor was empty, large doors lay at both ends.

Left or right?

Stepping out Diana chose left for no reason whatsoever and began to briskly walk towards the double doors.

"Ms Ricco?" she didn't even look back to see who was shouting her name, she just took off into a sprint and slammed herself through the doors and into another corridor. Reeling round she chose another passageway to run down, "Ms Ricco stop, I will shoot you!" Diana just kept on running, she wasn't thinking, she just ran. "STOP!" she heard the voice yell out again. Out of nowhere an arm stretched out in front of her and stopped her in her tracks, crashing to the ground Diana felt the wind getting knocked out of her. The only thing in her head was the fact that if they didn't have her they wouldn't have him. Scrambling to her feet she knew she didn't have a chance, still, she wasn't going to make it easy. Lesson two of the free self-defence class, when all else fails go absolutely batshit crazy! Nobody wants to deal with a crazy person!

"Get your hands off of me!" she shouted, flailing and kicking as much as possible.

"Enough Ms Ricco," the end of a gun being pointed at her temple put an end to all that. Diana stared at the man threatening her life, "I've gotta say, I did not see that coming." He said shaking his head in disbelief.

"I can't believe you're doing this?!" Diana shouted at him. "Let me go goddamnit!" A quick crack to her cheek and Diana was seeing stars, her hand automatically went up to her face and when she saw the blood on her hand she swore at the grinning man.

A loud banging sound caught all of their attention, looking round Diana hadn't released that she was flanked by several men in uniform as well as the suited man in front of her. The banging got louder and closer, and closer, and closer.

"You! Take her, the rest of you, deal with that." The man instructed just before Diana felt herself being dragged away.

"NO!" Kicking and screaming Diana did everything she could do to free herself from the man's grip. His arms pinned her against him before he lifted her over his shoulder.

And that's when she saw him appear through the doors.

"Steve!" Crying out Diana could only watch on as the attention was diverted from her to Captain America bounding down the hall, bullets ricocheting off his shield as he pummelled into the men that lay before him. In a flurry of movement each agent was dropped, Diana shouted out as the man who had held her over his shoulder threw her down onto the floor and began to drag her away. And then out of nowhere she felt him let go and was left kneeling on the floor watching Steve tear towards them.

"Don't move!" she heard the man behind her say, Diana's eyes widened in horror when she saw that Steve stopped running and stood stock still.

"Put the weapon down Son," Steve said calmly, Diana could only stare at Steve.

"Don't move!" the man repeated but the confidence in his tone had disappeared. Steve looked to Diana and gave her the tiniest of nods.

"Are you alright?" he asked her and Diana nodded back.

"Stay still," he told her, Diana just closed her eyes. Steve threw his shield in the air, the armour bouncing off a wall and knocking the man out clean. Diana gingerly turned around and then pulling herself up, stood silently in the middle of the corridor until she was engulfed in the embrace of the man she loved.

"Diana?" he whispered into her hair.

"I'm okay," she told him as he pulled her back and looked over her for signs of injury. "I'm okay Steve," she told him again.

"We have to get out of here," Steve looked up and down the corridor, it wouldn't be long before more agents were mobilised. "Nat, I've got her." He said holding on to his earpiece.

"We'll be ready," she heard the Black Widow respond.

"Stay close to me," gripping her hand and leading the way Steve kept his shield up as they retraced his steps. A bullet whizzing by Diana's head from behind them made her scream and without knowing how she found herself curled into Steve's tight embrace and shielded by vibranium. Seconds and minutes became a blur to Diana as she lost all sense of direction and reality. The sound was deafening and the speed at which they were running made her muscles burn and scream at her to stop. She only became aware of her surroundings when she felt Steve let go of her, standing on the metal floor of a fast jet she watched as Natasha piloted and Tony Stark came to stand in front of her.

"Mister Stark?" she said to him in a strangely calm tone.

"Ms Ricco," Tony replied, creasing his brow at her. "You okay?"

"Me? I'm fine, you?" Diana patted down her hair comically.

"Yeah, you're definitely going into shock, Cap!" Tony turned and shouted back to Steve who was over in a second.

"Diana, sit." He instructed her which she did so willingly, feeling like her legs were about to give way.

"I'm so sorry Steve…" she started but Steve shaking his head and telling her not to speak left a silence between them. Taking in the bruised and broken skin around her wrists, lip and cheek Steve had never felt so much rage. His fingers picked at the plastic ties still hanging around her ankles. "Don't do it," she told him.

"Don't do what?" he asked her quietly, holding her hands in his to stop them from shaking.

"Blame yourself."

"There's nobody else to blame Diana, this is my fault. They were after me, they used you to get to me and it worked."

"They don't have you Steve, it didn't work." She told him earnestly, "They're the bad guys."

"I can't…" he looked away from her but Diana grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him back.

"Yes you can," she interrupted him. "I don't want to lose you," the tears fell from her eyes freely and Diana lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Don't let me go Steve, please."

* * *

Diana woke up several hours later, head still banging and desperately hungry. The concussion she'd sustained resulted in her feeling stunned and confused, all but passing out she didn't have any memory of returning back from where she'd been held or how she'd ended up in a hospital bed that definitely wasn't in any regular hospital. Looking around she quickly came to the conclusion that she was at The Stark Tower. The beeps of the machines she was hooked up to filled the silence of the room. Gingerly unhooking herself she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and brought herself into a standing position, she was swaying a bit and a feeling of nausea swept over her but after a moment of closing her eyes and breathing deeply Diana took her first step towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" the voice of Steve in front of her made Diana jump, clutching her chest she stared at him angrily.

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" she told him sternly.

"Back to bed," he told her as he took her arm.

"No Steve, I'm not lying in bed anymore." Diana pulled her arm back.

"You know I could just carry you back?" he teased her.

"You do and it'll be the last thing you do!" pointing her finger at him she accepted the inevitable and let him hold out his arm for her to hook hers through. Slowly they made their way towards the sofa in the living area.

"You have a concussion," Steve told her.

"I figured," Diana laughed and was grateful when she was back off her feet and sitting down. "Is that ever going to happen again?" she asked him as they sat side by side, she'd never been one to beat around the bush.

"Not on my watch," he told her and she couldn't help but bring her hand up to his cheek, her thumb stroking his jawline gently. The sheer intensity with which he looked at her told Diana everything she needed to know. And she was willing to take the risk, it was definitely worth it.

"That's good enough for me." she told him softly. As he kissed her, being careful not to hurt her cut lip or bruised cheek, Diana smiled against him.

"What is it?" he asked, pulling back and taking in her amused expression.

"I knew the moment you sat down in front of me at the café, I knew you'd be trouble."

"Trouble?!" Steve laughed.

"Well, perhaps not trouble but at the very least altogether remarkable." Bringing his hand up to her lips she kissed it affectionately. "I almost escaped an abduction!" she said, her eyes wide with astonishment and humour. "With a little help from you I suppose."

"You were very brave D, you're a fighter!" giving her his million watt smile Diana rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't let you down," she explained to him, only now grasping the fact that without someone like Steve in her life she may well have just sat there and done nothing. Her cheek and lip wouldn't hurt as much as it did if she had but where was the fun in that! "Do you want to go get Chinese food?" she asked him, grinning at him.

"Let's do take out shall we?" Steve suggested, grinning himself.

"Fair enough, I never expected that I'd be wishing for a rare church parish births and deaths record to be the only source of excitement in my life!" tucking her legs up underneath her she rested her head on his shoulder and watched as he drew circles with his finger in the palm of her hand.

"I love you Diana," she heard him say.

"I love you too."

**The End**

* * *

**_Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it._ **


End file.
